Love of Two Captains
by Angel's Crystal Heart
Summary: After Marineford Luffy's real gender is revealed. After she recovers from the lost of her brother can Luffy show the world that she can still be King of Pirates and can she really find love with a fellow pirate and rival for the great treasure. Female Luffy Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Love of Two Captains

Chapter 1: Secret Revealed and Luffy Sorrow

There will be OOCNESS

In his life Trafalgar Law had seen many things. He had seen his home wiped off the face of the earth thanks to the greed of the Government and the Royals. He had seen a man who was so clumsy that he set his own coat on fire by lighting a cigarette, but who heart was so kind and caring that he gave his last breath to save him. He had seen bizarre creatures and even more bizarre people since setting out on his journey for One Piece. Yet despite all the crazy shit he had seen he had never seen this coming.

When he had seen that one of his fellow supernova and rival was involved in the Great War he decided that he didn't want to lose such promising rival or future ally. He had heard of all of Straw Hat's achievements and he seemed to be the most promising of all the supernovas to become an ally in quest of defeat Doflamingo. The kid had already defeated two Warlords so at least he knew he was willing to take the risk and that he was in fact capable of beating them. When they finally arrived at Marineford the battlefield was in complete chaos. Both Whitebeard and Fire-Fist were dead, but now it seem that was driving the two sides to wipe each other out. When he saw the state of both Straw Hat and the Fishman even he was surprised that they were still alive.

After quickly deducing their conditions he set to work on Straw Hat while his men kept the Fishman a stabile. It wasn't until he took off Straw Hat's vest that he was met with something odd. There all ready were a set of bandages covering the boy's upper chest. He didn't think much of it until he cut off the remaining bandages and a pair c-cups literally popped out. The room went completely silent for about ten seconds and then-

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!" shouted every present member of his crew.

That had been enough to snap Law out of his momentary laps and quickly get back to save the now revealed female captain.

"Ask questions later! We still need to keep both of them stabile!" Law commanded and the crew scurried to get back on track.

They didn't have time to think about the sudden truth about the young captain true gender after that. They were to busy trying to keep her and Jinbe alive as well as themselves as they fled Marineford. Jinbe had gotten punched straight though his chest. He was lucky enough that none of his most vital organs had been damaged, but that was where his luck ended. His ribcage was partially melted and quiet a few of his blood vessels and arteries were burned to a crisp. Straw Hat wasn't much better. She had many internal injuries and was bleeding out internally and with the third degree burn on her chest made it hard to get to the damage inside. Of course there was also the problem of her metal state. No doubt the shock of her brother's death would scar far worse then her other injuries.

As if the surgery wasn't going to be bad enough the constant shaking and sharp turns from avoiding the ice and light being fired at them were making it near impossible. If was any other doctor other then himself Law doubted they would have survived.

Finally after hours of working Law was able to stabilize them both. Just as he was finishing up Straw Hats stitches he felt the sub begin to rise out of the water. He was honestly surprised that poor Bepo was able to last as long as he did before he started complain about the heat of sub. Of course that just meant he used he last resort to get them to go up a lot sooner too. Poor Shachi and Penguin were the chosen victims of one of Bepo's big sweaty bear hugs.

As he walked out on to the deck he was surprised to see that Boa Hancock one of the Seven Warlords on deck. He honestly didn't know what was more surprising she was Straw Hat's ally as was a group of okama or that they were all aware of her real gender. Each and every one of them showed just how powerful Straw Hat was. She was able to draw people in and make them her allies. Even former enemies were willing to help her like Crocodile.

In the end Hancock had them follow her to Amazon Lily claiming that her future lover would be able to recover there in peace. It was the safest place for Luffy as no one other then the Kuja we're even aloud on the island especially men. So it would be the last place a pirate crew of men would go for safety as their patient was recuperating. Of course they didn't exactly receive a warm welcome. If he weren't paying attention he would have gotten a new arrow sized piercing in his ear. It took a little bit of persuading, but they were able come to an agreement where they would dock at a little gulf and were not allowed to leave the fenced off area.

After they docked Law went down to check on his patient. After checking her vitals and refilling her IV Law finally took a closer look at the young female. Now that he knew her real gender he felt like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. Of course she hide it well with her tomboy personality. And with her binding her chest and wearing baggy clothing as well cutting her hair short it simply left her looking like a boy with girlish face. He had seen plenty of girlish looking men and since coming to Amazon Lily some masculine women. So it wasn't so hard to believe that she could hide her gender so well.

But know he could see that she was very pretty girl. She had long eyes lashes and her skin was smooth and clear safe for a few scars like the one on her cheek and the one she will have on her chest. She was slightly curvy, which had been hidden underneath her clothes and nice long shapely legs. Honestly if she did dress like girl she would hot no doubt.

Law shook his head when he realized where his thoughts were heading. He was not about start drooling over some girl especially a fellow Supernova and his patient. Law took one last look and noticed something. She was crying. Tears were silently running down her face. Even in her comatose state she was mourning the loss of her brother. The brother she had gone though hell to save and ended up being saved by him at the cost of his own life in the end. Law signed softly and wiped tears from cheeks. He understood in a way what she was going through. He had watched as his parents, his friends, his teacher, even his little sister were killed and he could do nothing to help them. It had happened again when Cora-san had died in order to give him time to escape. All he could do was watch as those he loved died and cry in complete sorrow afterwards.

"Don't give up Luffy otherwise his sacrifice will be worth nothing," Law whispered.

A few days later Luffy woke up for the first time. Law hadn't even realized she was a wake until glanced at her face and saw blank soulless eyes staring at him. Well awake was a bit of a stretch he guessed she was in more of drug-induced daze from all the painkillers she was on. She probably didn't even realize who he was or what had happened to her yet. It was all a dream to her at the moment, a horrible dream that would eventually become reality.

After a couple a minutes her eyes seemed to clear a bit and she whispered something, but her dry throat had it hard to understand. Law quick got her a small glass of water. After a few sips she cleared her throat and whispered once more.

"Ace?"

Law started at her for a moment and the said, "Fire Fist is fine go back to sleep Straw Hat."

The drugs took affected once more and she fell in to dream land once more a hopeful smile on her face. In small way he felt bad. All he was doing was prolonging the inedible. Sooner or later she was going to gain consciousness and when she did she would learn the cold truth. Her brother was dead. Still he couldn't tell her the truth, not yet anyway. It was better this way. To let her dream peaceful for know in blissful ignorance. She would have plenty of time to mourn when she recovered.

And so thus a pattern was set, once in awhile she would become semi-conscious either do to building a tolerance to combination of painkillers she was on or from him lowering the amount of drugs she was on so she wouldn't overdose as she recovered. Each time she asked the same question and he would tell that same little white lie and each time she'd go back to sleep with that same hopeful smile.

Finally the floodgates opened and Straw Hat woke up after two weeks. She nearly destroyed the sub before she literally flew out of it and crashed into the ground screaming out in agony demanding to know where her brother was. He was in shock to be honest. Even with her rubber body she shouldn't be able to move like that without feeling execrating pain from her injuries. But it seemed her quest to find her brother was so important that pain she must have been in was being completely ignored.

He watched as she ran around the encampment his crew desperately trying to sedate her. But the emotionally distressed captain was to strong and was able throw them off her even after they dog piled in desperation. Then she took off into the jungle. Jinbe went after and Law found himself following him. He was a doctor and while he had let Luffy go on a rampage in the encampment in hope she simply tire herself out, he wasn't about to let out her of his sight for to long. No doubt that by now her wounds were starting to reopen and he wasn't going to let his hard work go waste. Finally they were able to track her down. Of course that was after she had demolished multiple trees and a flattened a small mountain by throwing a rock ten times her size.

Luffy was kneeling on the ground shaking and out of breath with wild dilated eyes. She looked like a ferial animal that was trapped in corner. Her body was completely wrapped in bandages and blood was beginning to stain the bandages. From her nose and mouth blood was running down her face.

Jinbe then walked up to her said, "The war is over Luffy. Ace is-"

Shut! Shut Fuck Up! I've pinched my cheeks so hard that they bleed. If this were a dream I would have woken up by now. This isn't a dream!" Luffy cried out in despair with tears running down.

"No it's not Straw Hat," said Law as he walked up next to Jinbe.

"ACE IS DEAD! HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND I COULDN'T SAVE HIM! I COULDN'T SAVE MY BIG BROTHER! WE PROMISED TO ALWAYS BE THERE FOR EACH! SO WE WOULD NEVER BE ALONE! BUT I COULDN'T HELP HIM! H-HIS BLOOD! I-IT ALL OVER MY HANDS! I CAN STILL SEE IT AND FEEL IT. G-GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF!" Luffy fell into hysteria once more as she tried wiped feeling of her brother's blood off her hands.

Two captains watched as young female as she began to desperately wipe her hands on the grass. Then Law slowly walked up to her and kneeled front of the crying girl. Law grabbed her hands and then pulled her into a gentle hug. The traumatized girl was shocked for a moment before burying her face in Law chest crying. The two Supernovas sat on the ground. One breaking down from the sorrow and the other offering support for her as her world crumbled around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Heads up there will be a few changes made to the plot involving Luffy's childhood. Nothing major, but I am going to given her a sadder childhood from before she met Shanks.

Chapter 2: I Want To See My Friends Again

_The two captains watched as the young female broke down once more as she began to desperately wipe her hands on the grass. Then Law slowly walked up to her and kneeled front of the crying girl. Law grabbed her hands and then pulled her into a gentle hug. The traumatized girl was shocked for a moment before burying her face in Law chest crying. The two Supernovas sat on the ground. One breaking down from the sorrow and the other offering support for her as her world crumbled around her._

If anyone were to ask Law why he had hugged the heart broken girl they wouldn't get an answer. Not because he didn't have one, but because it was something that only a person who had gotten a glimpse of what hell was like would understand. He had seen it as he watch as his home, his family, and his friends were burning as he hid in a pile of rotting corpses. And that look in Luffy's eyes just now had shown him that she to had seen hell.

After a while Luffy came to her senses somewhat and crawled away from Law. She leaned back against a nearby rock and curled into ball. Her body was still shaking and tears continued to run down her face. Then she raised her arm and slammed her fist into the rock behind her again and again.

"Damn It! I'm So Weak! Every Time I Think They Can't Take Anymore From Me That Damn Government Always Does! They Have Taken My Mama, Sabo, And Now Ace! Why Can't I Protect The People I Love?" Luffy cried in agony, "King Of The Pirates! Yeah Right! I'm So Weak That I Couldn't Even Save Ace How Could I Even Think I Could Become King Of The Pirates. I Can't Protect Anyone!

Law hearing that had had enough and walked up to her once more and stopped her fist from hitting her now bloody fist against the rock once more and said, "Stop that Straw Hat."

"Let Go Of Me! Leave Me Alone!"

"I can't do that Straw Hat. I am your Doctor and I will not let you continue to hurt your self more than you already have!

"It My Own Body And I Can Do Whatever I Want With It! Now Let Go! Luffy shouted as she attempted to punch Law with her free hand only for the doctor to catch her fist right before it hit him.

"If that is so then Ace's body was his own too. He was free to die, regardless of what we wanted!" Jinbe stated as walked up to the pair.

"Shut Up You Bastards! You Say One More Thing Then I Will Kick Both Your Ass!"

"If that will make you feel better then go a head and try! I am weak as at the moment, but I won't lose to you as you are know!"

"Oi! Don't Go Starting A-" Law shouted before he was head butted by Luffy and pushed to the side.

Luffy ran toward Jinbe hate in her eyes and tried to hit it the Fishman with her Gum-Gum Pistol. The Fishman easily dodged and grabbed her arm and flipped her over and body slammed her into ground.

"Hey Stop That Her Wounds Will Reopen!" Law shouted as he ran over to his to patients.

Suddenly Luffy jumped up and bit Jinbe on the arm. She held on strong as Jinbe tried to shake her off before he swung his arm and threw her off. She went flying toward a rock but was caught by Law just before she hit the rock. Before he could do anything she was ripped out his arms and held up above the ground by Jinbe.

"That's Enough Jinbe Her Wounds!"

Jinbe ignored Law and continued to lecture Luffy on how she has lost so much and is now blinded by the world. How she was letting the regret and self-blame consume her and how she had to fight those feelings! Luffy continued to fight against the Fishman grip.

Don't just focus on what you have lost and can't regain. Remember what you still have that remains.

Luffy finally stopped fighting and let go of Jinbe's arm. Looking into her eyes he could see the rage finally dissipating. Jinbe placed her back on the ground and she collapsed into Law's arms. Law watched as she brought her hands up to her face and seemed to be counting something. Fresh tears ran down her face and her body began to shake once more.

"My crew," Luffy whispered, "I still have my crew. Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! I still have my friends!"

Luffy buried her face in her arms and continued to cry. Jinbe smiled softly as he heard this and Law had on a smirk that some would say was a smile.

"We agreed on a meeting place… I'm pretty late, but I'm sure they are all waiting for me! I want to see them. I want to see my friends again!" Luffy cried out with tears running down her face.

"Then," Law began, "We will help make sure you see them again."

Luffy gasped and looked up into the eyes of pirate doctor and said, "Really?"

"As soon as you are well enough I will take you to where ever it is you need to go. But only once your wounds have healed enough that you won't risk bleeding out."

"But why aren't we rivals for One Piece?"

"Yes, but that just why I am doing this in the first place. It would be a shame to lose such promising rival and considered this a debt if you will. In the future I may need your help and think of this as insurance."

Luffy pushed her self up and wiped the tears off her face. She looked at Law for a few minutes and then did something that surprised the Hearts Captain. She leaned forward and hugged the man. Law froze as he had seen this coming and didn't know what to do. Sure he had hugged her earlier, but that was just to get her calm down after seeing that look in her eyes. Jinbe laughed silently at the cute sight of the two pirates. Law's shocked face and Luffy's serene smile really made sweet image.

Then Luffy whispered so only Law could hear, "Thank you, Law."

Hearing this Law smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her and whispered back, "Your welcome, Luffy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion with Dark King and a Storm is Coming

Law slowly carried Luffy back the Heart Pirates campsite. After all the emotional and physical labor she had gone through plus the fact that she had just woken up and was still heavily injured had finally caught up with her and her legs gave out half way back to the camp. Since Jinbe was still pretty weak and he had already aggravated his injuries with a fight with Luffy, Law was the one carry her back. Luffy was currently pouting cutely as she was being carried blushing bright red. It was an adorable sight really but both captains had feeling if they said anything remotely like that they would be risking the sanctity their family jewels. They finally arrived back at the camp just as Luffy began to squirm in Law's arms. Looking around some of the Heart Pirates were fixing the giant hole in the sub while others were fishing out of sheer boredom.

Looking at the hole she a had left in the sub Luffy's eyes dropped to ground and said, "Sorry about that."

"Hmm?" Law questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Your ship. Sorry about damaging it," Luffy mumbled still looking at the ground remembering how all the reckless damage done to Merry ended up killing her.

"Its okay the sub is pretty strong and you didn't causing any lasting damage to it. In all honest I'm just glad that none our medical equipment was damage from all you're thrashing. We got couple good shipwrights so she'll be back in working order in no time."

"That's good."

"Captain!"

Bepo came running over to the group as Law carefully set Luffy on her feet.

"You caught Miss Straw Hat?"

"Of course I did."

"I'm Sorry. Oh here is your hat Miss Straw Hat," said Bepo as he handed Luffy's hat to her

"Oh, thank you Mr. Bear," Luffy said as she put her treasure back on her head, "I just don't feel right with out wearing this so thank you for watching over it."

Bepo blushed so bright that his fur actually turned red and mumbled, "Sorry."

Just then something burst out of the water not to far from the rocky shore. A Giant Sea King with blood running down it face leaped out the water before diving back down. The Heart Pirates and the three captains watch as the Sea King rose out of the once more no longer moving.

"I-its dead! Something killed it!" Penguin cried in shock.

"Something that huge?" Shachi gasped.

"I couldn't even see it what is was fighting!"

"This is such a terrifying sea!"

Suddenly an arm shot out of the water. The group of pirates watched in shock as someone began to climb up the side of the cliff. Finally the person climbed over the edge.

"Phew! I am beat!"

The group stared in shock at the person who had just appeared from the sea.

"The… The Dark King Rayleigh!" shouted Bepo.

"WHAT!?"

"The first mate of the first Pirate King Gold Roger!"

"Old Man Rayleigh!" cried Luffy in joy at sight of old pirate.

"Oh its the Heart Pirates? We met back on Sabaody Archipelago didn't we?" questioned Rayliegh when he saw group, "And your that former Warlord Jinbe right?"

"Y-yes. Are you really the Dark King Rayleigh?" asked Jinbe as he stared in awe at the sight of the famous pirate before him.

"What is it, Jinbe?" Luffy asked when she saw the look on her friends face.

"Well I never thought I would meet a living legend in this place."

"Ah, Luffy it good to see you're a live. I'm glad I was able to find you so easily," Rayleigh said with smile.

"Rayleigh, what are you even doing here?" Luffy asked, "How are the others? Are they okay?"

"They aren't back yet. I left my Vivre Card with Shakki, otherwise I couldn't move around freely to find you," Rayleigh stated as put he put his glasses back on, "So it seems that the rumors are true you really are a girl."

"Huh?"

"Of course if you walk around like that anyone can tell," Rayleigh said as his eyes strayed down the female pirate figure with slight smirk on his face, "

Law, Jinbe, and the Heart crew suddenly became aware of the young female pirate's state of dress. In all the commotion with Luffy running off they had forgotten that she was basically wearing next to nothing but the shredded remains of her shorts and bandages. And with all her running and flailing around many of the bandages had come on done or were lose. In fact after her little battle with Jinbe the only bandages that were still even on her were bandages that covered only still healing wound the burn mark in the middle of her chest and the bandages on her hands that Law had just put on after she had injured them after punching all those trees and rocks.

It was silent for a few second when Luffy glanced down and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!"

Luffy grab her hat off her head and covered her chest with it and hid behind Bepo. The poor bear was quite flustered by this but let her hide behind him none the less. The rest of the Heart crew had turned away looking anywhere, but at the female captain. Jinbe had taken to looking at the ground and Law was covering his eyes with his hat, while Rayleigh continued to stare with grin on his face. Each of them had some range of blush on their face from the dust of pink on Law's tanned cheeks to the bright red tomato that covered Luffy's face at the realization that she had been running around basically half naked in front of bunch of guys.

"Room."

Luffy suddenly felt like something was different and looked down once more. She was shocked to see that she was suddenly wearing a familiar black and yellow hoodie. She looked up was met with the sight of hoodie less Law's heavily tattooed chested and blushed once more.

"Thanks."

"Whatever. Just don't ruin it. That's my favorite hoodie."

"Okay."

"Hahaha looks like you saved her then Trafalgar Law? I must say when I heard that you had taken her away from Marineford I was a little worried on what would happen to Luffy. Your brutality is well known in the Grand Line, but looks like Shakki was right about you saving her on a whim. After all it also known that you like good challenge be it medical or battle related."

"Rayleigh how did you even get here?" asked Luffy.

"Well you see my ship sank in a storm. I no choice but swim here."

"A storm?! The Calm Belt never even has a light breeze!" cried Penguin, "There are no storms!"

"That means, you must have been shipwrecked on a distant sea, and swam all the way from there?!" Shachi cried.

"I'm good at the breaststroke, after all," Rayleigh replied as ringed out his shirt.

"That's not the issue here," said Penguin.

"Does that mean the thing fighting the Sea King…?" Shachi began.

"WAS YOU?!" shouted the two Heart Pirates.

"That's a legendary pirate for you!" Bepo complemented before looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry"

"Why did you apologize?!" Penguin and Shachi yelled.

"I'd don't get why you guys are so surprised," Luffy stated as she walked over to the former pirate, "You guys saw what he was capable of before and have seen what other pirates of the older generation like Whitebeard can do. Is it really that hard to believe that the first mate of the King of the Pirates could swim all the way here from a distant sea and defeat a Sea King with his bare hands.

The group was silent for a moment at this statement and Law walked toward the sub and said, "It doesn't matter how or why he's here right know. Straw Hat, come with me I still need you're your bandages and make sure that you did reopen wounds. You too, Jinbe. You can talk with Dark King afterwards."

Luffy and Jinbe nodded and followed Law toward the mostly repaired sub. No one noticed the smirk that graced the Surgeon of Death.

'I wonder what Dark King has planned,' Law wondered as he entered the sub, '"D" is sure to cause another storm."

I noticed that some of my readers have a lot questions. Hancock found out the truth about Luffy on the trip to Impel Doom. They're were around each other for a couple days I think so Hancock was bound to find out. That's why she calls Luffy's her lover now instead of husband. I plan to follow the story line mostly, but there will be changes both big and small. Also the reason Jinbe didn't react to Luffy's gender is because he learned the truth from Ace during their time in prison. He was constantly telling stories about their childhood and revealed how Luffy was pretending to be a boy. The rest you will just have to read and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time To Heal and Another Secret Revealed

Law walked into the sick bay and started getting out the burn cream and bandages. Luffy and Jinbe walked in after him and each took a seat on a bed and waited. Luffy looked around the med bay when she suddenly started seeing flashes of her time in this very room. Bright lights that blinded her and a shadowed figure with a smiley on its chest standing over, it's hands in her chest. The suffocating smell of disinfectant, blood, and burnt flesh in the air. Feeling someone wipe the tears off her face and a voice whispering, "Don't give up Luffy otherwise his sacrifice will be worth nothing."

"Straw Hat."

"Hmm?" Luffy said as she was brought out of her foggy memories.

"Come over here," Law stated as he walked behind a curtain.

Luffy got up and walked behind the curtain where Law was setting up his medicine and putting on gloves. She noticed that Law had put on a yellow T-shirt and black jacket since they had come on to the sub. The shirt had on the same smiley symbol as the one on her barrowed hoodie. She sat down on the bed and waited to see what Law would do. If he was anything like Chopper he wouldn't want her squirming around when he was working on her. Then again that was probably every doctor.

"Alright I just need you sit still and let me take off the old bandages, apply some burn cream and reapply bandages," Law said as he picked up a towel off the bed, "Here take off my hoodie and you can use this cover up after I take off the bandages."

Luffy took off the hoodie and grabbed the towel. Law went to her side a began to unwrap the bandages. After that Luffy wrapped the towel around her and held the ends of to her chest it to cover her breasts, but still give Law access to burn in between them. Law studied the burn and was glad to see that it had not reopened too much. After cleaning off the dried blood and making sure there was no sign of infection Law then scooped out a glob burn cream and began to apply it to burn or at least trying to apply it. Luffy was flinching away every time he touched it and seemed to be staring at the angry red scar on her tanned skin.

Not for the first time Law found himself staring at the x-shaped scar that was forming on the young woman's chest. It was so final looking. It was like slap in the face really. Like Akainu had purposely missed just leave this scar would forever be imprinted on Luffy's chest. As if by leaving this scar he was saying this is where I finished off your brother and next time it will be you. It would no doubt be a reminder for the rest of her life just how her brother died and how she herself had almost died. Just as he was finishing applying the cream he noticed that Luffy was being to shake. Looking up he was met with tear filled eyes.

Luffy was desperately trying to hold in both her tears and cries. She had cried enough in front of Law and Jinbe already. They probably already thought that she was weak after what had happened earlier. Besides Ace hated crybabies. So she had tried to remain calm, but as Law continued to clean the wound the clearer things became. Where the mark was and what it meant. X-marks the spot. The spot where the fist of lava had burst though Ace chest.

Just as she was about the break she felt Law grab her shoulders and heard him say, "Breathe. Its okay. Don't think about that right now. Think about getting better so you can see your crew again. Remember you promised to meet with them again. They may not be there now, but they'll be waiting for you by the time you get better. I'm sure of it."

Luffy breathed and slowly was able to calm down. Seeing that she was no longer ready to burst into tears Law grabbed the bandages. Seeing this Luffy moved the towel out the way so he bandage and cover that that horrible reminder. It may only be temporary, but it was enough for now just to not see it. After making sure that bandages were good and tight Law handed her his hoodie once more. He'd have to see if the Kuja could bring her some new clothes. After checking and bandaging Jinbe's wounds as well the three captains head back to shore.

A little Later

"Oh, Rayleigh! You are Rayleigh are you not?!" cried Nyon.

"Oh, if it isn't Gloriosa! This sure takes me back!" exclaimed Rayleigh at the sight of the former Empress.

"Rayleigh!" Sandersonia cried in joy.

"Ray!" Marigold stated happily.

"Oh, it's the little Boa sisters!" Rayleigh laughed.

Heart Pirates were in shock. They were invited to hide on the island and yet were almost killed and would have been kicked out if not for Luffy. They couldn't even talk to the Kuja girls when they brought them their meals with getting threatened. Yet the famous Dark King could come here uninvited and was getting a warm welcome from the Kuja including the Boa sisters.

"Luffy!"

Well the younger ones anyway. Hancock was too busy gushing over Luffy and was completely ignoring the man. As the younger Boa sisters scolded Hancock for acting in such away in front of Rayliegh. The Heart Pirates eyed the banquet that the Kuja Empress had brought.

"Man we get soup and few slice of meat twice a day and we can't even talk to the girls," mumbled Penguin.

"But Luffy wakes up and the Empress herself brings a buffet just flirt to with her," Shachi added .

"I wish it a female bear would bring me banquet," Bepo mumbled.

"Shut Up!" the two Heart Pirates shouted.

"Sorry."

"Your So Weak-Minded!"

"How do you guys know Rayleigh?" Luffy asked ignoring the yelling.

"It's a long story…" Sonia stated.

"During my exile I lived on Sabaody Archipelago and when these three escaped from their kidnappers Rayleigh, Shakki, and I took them in and nursed them back to health and helped them return to the island," Nyon stated.

Law raised an eyebrow at this. Kidnapped. He was suddenly had feeling that there was a lot more to the story then that. It was the same feeling he had when Luffy had broken down in forest earlier. Something told him that these three too had seen a glimpse into hell. He was brought out his muse when Hancock began fangirl over Luffy once more.

Luffy, I'm so glad you are awake… I haven't been able sleep or eat from worry…" Hancock mumbled as sheepishly drew circles on a watermelon to embarrassed to even look at Luffy.

"How can you to talk about marriage when you can even look her in the eye?" Nyon questioned.

"You must be hungry… I have brought you food…" Hancock continued as the constant circling caused her finger to slip through into the watermelon shell.

"Does Straw Hat even now that Snake Empress is in love with her?" Law questioned.

"Get to work…" Hancock started to say before breaking the watermelon that was still stuck on her finger, "Get to work preparing Luffy's meal."

Jinbe and Heart Pirates' stomachs choose at that moment to growl much to their embarrassment.

"Jinbe!" Hancock shouted with a glare, "This food is for Luffy not you and those men!"

"Hancock!" Luffy exclaimed, "I owe them my life they can have some."

"Oh you called me by first name again. Kyaa!" Hancock gushed blushing happily, "Luffy you're so generous to these filthy men."

"HEY!" shouted the Heart Pirates at the insult.

"You may have a little of my beloved's food," Hancock stated coolly before going back blushing and staring at the ground.

Law shook his head at the sight. Honestly the feared Snake Empress, the claimed most beautiful woman in the world was acting like a teenage girl with a crush. He sat down next to Luffy and grabbed an apple. The rest of the crew grabbed something and started to eat. Law watched for a minute as Luffy began to eat. He wouldn't at admit it, but he was glad she had an appetite. It seemed like everyone else was happy to see her eating as well.

"JINBE!" Hancock shouted when she saw him eating another piece of fruit, "I said you could have only a little! That goes for the rest of you Men as well!"

While Jinbe coughed and tried get the food out of his windpipe Law snuck another apple into his jacket for later. He was hungry, but would rather not have to deal with the Snake Empress breathing down his neck. He noticed that Rayleigh, the two younger Boa sisters, and Nyon were talking.

"This is quite worrisome…"Nyon stated with a frown, "Right now, we are concealing Luffy from the Navy. Even if you personally know Luffy the fact that you were able to guess Luffy's location so easily troubles me.

"What? How nostalgic! By any chance, are you Rayleigh?" Hancock cried finally noticing the man.

"You noticed that Now?!" cried Nyon, "Just how distracted are you?!"

"Yeah how exactly did you know where to find her? I mean if you left your Vivre Card back on Sabaody Archipelago so how were you able know she was on this island," asked Shachi.

"He told you didn't he?" Luffy stated before taking another bite of her Sea King."

Law and the other looked up to see if Luffy would clarify who exactly told him where to find her.

"Bartholomew Kuma told you where he sent me flying didn't he?"

"EEEEHHHHH?" the Heart Pirates cried in shock at hearing who had exactly sent her here.

Law sent down his drink and stared at his fellow Supernova. He remembered fight those two robots back on Sabaody Archipelago. It looked like the Warlord, but after fighting one and seeing that it didn't use the Paw-Paw Fruit he realized it was nothing, but robot built in the Warlord's image. Still the thing was tuff to beat and after having to fight a second one he and his crew had barely escaped with their lives.

"Yes, he did. He wanted to save your crew so he sent each of flying to a place he knew you would be out of enemy hands. He sent you Amazon Lily some how he knew you be able to charm Hancock into becoming your ally."

"What!" shouted Penguin, "Why the heck would one of the Warlords want to save her and her crew!"

"And how would he know that she would be able to make Hancock into her ally," added Shachi.

"Shishishishi," Luffy laughed, "He may seem like he is working for the government, but he been playing them for fools all a long."

"What do you mean Luffy?" asked Jinbe.

"Bartholomew is a spy and is in fact a founding member and former second in command of the Revolutionaries," Luffy stated a wicked grin on her face.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT?!" bellowed everyone, but Law and Rayleigh, though the former's jaw had dropped at revelation.

"The truth is I've known all my life that my father was Dragon," Luffy stated with a sad smile, "Grandpa Garp tried to hide it, but that because he thought that he had abandoned me and my mother. But really my mother was also a member of Revolutionaries and was helping my father by gathering information from Grandpa whenever he visited. Grandpa always did have trouble keeping his mouth shut. In all honesty I'm surprised that no one found out about my father before know. Mama always told me to never tell anyone about and if anyone asked I didn't know him. My father would visit us whenever he could secretly, but more often then not Kuma would stop by and deliver messages from him when he was out at sea."

"But Kuma was a feared pirate for over fifteen years," cried Nyon, "He was name the Tyrant because of his brutality."

"Yeah, but did you ever look at where he would attack. He would always attack Marines and Nobles. He never attacked towns or villages, just the bases and estates of those that had the benefits of the government. That's why the government made him a Warlord. To make it so he wouldn't attack them anymore," Luffy stated.

"How do you know all this Straw Hat?" Law asked in wonder.

"Kuma told me, he could never lie to me and he didn't want me to hate of him or my father for what they were doing. Both of them have a lot of blood on their hands and because he had get into the Warlords he had make sure that he was feared and well known. To him the worst thing in world would be having me fear him or my father because what people would say about them," Luffy explained a sad look on her face.

"Why would he care so much about what you would think of him?" Rayleigh asked.

"He cared because he is my father's best friend and my godfather!"

Okay there is chapter 4. Please review. I hope that you guys like my plot twist. I just think it could be possible especially since it seems that he was close enough to Dragon the he told Kuma about his son something not even Ivankov knew. I mean the only other option of who told him was either Garp, Sengoku or Akainu and why would any of them tell him. Garp stupid, but isn't just going to tell a random Warlord about his family and if the other two didn't bother telling the admirals why would they tell a Warlord especially when they were going to turn him into a mindless machine. Also I know Luffy doesn't normally share food, but it goes with the story and yes Luffy didn't' know who saved her Loguetown, but in my story it was because she hadn't seen her father in years and couldn't recognize him. The reason why will be explain in future chapters. There will be more on her and Kuma's history in the next chapter.

Also in this story the Kuja didn't get a chance to see Luffy manhood because Nyon thought she was man because even with out seeing his manhood she new what man was suppose to look like because how Luffy was dressed at the time she looked like a guy. Plus Hancock thought Luffy was man even though she didn't see anything. And three Boa sisters aren't just going to blurt out they were slaves in front of these people so they are just going to say they were kidnapped when every they talk about that. It gives a lot more options on what happened to them other then being slaves and how long they were held captive and all that. My guess as to why they talked so openly in the anime was because they saw Jinbe's sun on his chest


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Made Luffy Pretend to be a Boy: Perverts on the High Seas

Warning there are going to many changes made in the storyline here so if you got a question just ask I will explain it the best as I can. Also swearing and talk about possibly raping someone in this chapter

It was completely silent for a moment and then…

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!"

Luffy covered her ears as everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. Not even Rayleigh hadn't seen that bombshell coming though he was able to hide his shock better then others. He honestly felt bad know about what he was going to have to tell her of what became of Kuma. This means that not only had she lost her brother, but her godfather as well all in a matter of days.

"So Let Met Get This Straight! Your Grandfather Is The Famous Marine Hero Monkey D. Garp," Penguin cried!

"Yep," Luffy stated as she took another bite to eat of her Sea King.

"Your Father Is The Leader Of The Revolutionaries And The Most Wanted Man In The World Monkey D. Dragon!" Shachi continued.

"Yep."

"Your Step-Brother Was Fire-Fist Portgas D. Ace The Second Division Commander Of The Whitebeard Pirates And Son Of Gold Roger The First Pirate King!" Penguin added.

"Yes," Luffy growled getting annoyed and little upset about being reminded of Ace.

"I Now You Are Tell Us That Bartholomew Kuma The Most Loyal Of All Warlords, Who Ironically Is Really A Revolutionary Spy Is Your Godfather!" Shachi ended.

"Yes! That is what I am telling you!" Luffy snapped her patience broken.

"What Kind Messed Up Family Do You Have?" Penguin asked.

"Weird that is exactly what people said on Water 7 when Gramps "told" me about my dad," Luffy stated with a thoughtful look on her face, "Can we just eat know."

"Like I can eat after that you dropped that bomb shell," Shachi grumbled.

"Then don't eat I don't care. Means more for me!" Luffy exclaimed as she once more dug into the buffet.

"Luffy next time I see Kuma I will personally thank him! Its thanks to him that we met my dearest!" Hancock cried as she cuddled up to Luffy's back hearts taking place of her eyes.

Law groan at hearing Empress once again fangirling over Luffy. Seriously? Really it was so pathetic. He was actually losing his appetite from watching the sad yet sickly sweet sight of the Hancock flirting with the oblivious Luffy. Law then noticed that Luffy had set up straight.

Luffy turned around and said with a blank face, "I'm not getting married. "

Almost everyone face faulted at the blunt way she said that. Law couldn't help but smirk. Guess she wasn't so oblivious.

"But thank you for the food."

"Kkkkyyyaaa, your so bitter yet so sweet Luffy!"

Again, seriously? Though Hancock was persistent, Law had give her that much. One didn't become a Warlord from being weak willed and taking no for an answer he guessed. And something told Law that as long as Luffy gave Hancock even a little attention she would have the Snake Empress wrapped around her finger forever.

"Oh, Rayleigh didn't you say something about rumors or what ever going around?" Luffy asked as she swallowed an apple whole.

'Man that girl can eat? Of course she's not near as bad the Glutton, but still where does all that food go in such tiny bodies?' Law wondered as he looked at the large pile of bones that once held Sea King meat.

"Yes it seems to have caused quite a mess for the papers. Apparently your Grandfather had let it slip out that you were in fact his grand-_daughter_ not his grand-_son_ after you escaped Someone leaked it to the papers and pretty soon the papers were getting letters from different places. Some telling them how there was no way you couldn't be a girl, which made them reprint and change it to you were a boy. Of course then others who knew about your real gender would send proof you were if fact a girl. Its been going back and forth since the war ended and right now the people don't know what's true or false," Rayleigh explained

"Leave it to Gramps not being able to keep his mouth shut" Luffy groaned, "I really wonder sometimes why my dad trusted him to take care of me after mama died."

"Straw Hat I have to ask. Why were you pretending to be male in the first place? I mean its not like you would be the only female captain on the Grand Line. There's even another female Supernova among newest generation so why did you feel you had to hide the fact that you female?" Law asked the question that was hanging over everyone's heads.

"It didn't start out that way. I mean I have always dressed like I have been, but it shortly after I set sail I started to wear baggier clothes and bind my chest. I never liked wearing skirts or make up and I lived on a mountain with bandits so it was just easier to just have my hair cut short or it would frazzled mess like my step-mom Dadan's hair was," Luffy started to explain.

"Wait time out," Shachi interrupted, "I thought you raised by Garp."

"Well I was sort of, but Gramps was always working so he left me with Woop Slap an old friend of his and the mayor Foosha Village a little fishing village outside of Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. But after I met Shanks and made the promise to become King of the Pirates Gramps decided to have me live with the Dadan Family, group of bandits. It was where Ace was being hidden from the World Government and where I met him. For some reason he thought that having us raised by criminals would make us want to be Marines, I don't know. Anyway it was just better to wear simple clothes so I never really got into wearing the girly stuff. To me it was fine to just wear a vest, shorts and bra and panties, but you could still tell I was a girl," Luffy continued ignoring the blushing face of some boys.

"So what changed?" Bepo asked before gasping and looking down, "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" Shouted Penguin and Shachi.

"Well it was really different things that kind of bunched together. It started when I first met Zoro. He had killed this Marine Commander's son's dog after it nearly killed a little girl. The son threatened to have the girl and her mother executed unless Zoro could survive being tied to post out in the courtyard for thirty days. Well ten days before the deadline the son decided to execute Zoro anyway and I over heard. I got so mad after hearing how Zoro was risking his life and was going still die that I ended up punching the son in face. The jackass got up and started ranting about who his dad was and said that I would to pay for what I had done. I was able to hold from punching him again until he called me bitchy-whore then I punched him again so hard that he went flying though a wall."

"HOW DARE HE! TELL ME THIS MAN'S NAME, I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN FOR YOU MY DARLING FIANCEE!" cried Hancock.

"I'm not marrying you Hancock so I'm not you fiancée. Anyway I went back to base where Zoro was being kept and I told him he was going to join my crew if I saved him. While my friend Coby untied Zoro I went to find Zoro's swords, which the Marine's son had taken and had left them in his room. I saw that a group of Marines were lifting up a giant statue on top of the base and Gum-Gum Rocketed up there to see if the son was up there. I ended up putting too much power into and knocked the statue over. I found the son and took off to his room to get Zoro swords. After finding them I had to jump out two-story window to block a bunch of bullets from killing Coby and Zoro. That's when the Marine commander started going on rant about how I had committed treason. He then stopped and looked at me really creepy like and then this forty year old perv said 'Of course know that I look at you I can see your pretty cute. I think I'll give you try in my bed before I chop you up and feed you to the dogs as payment for breaking my statue."

Hearing this half the Heart crew spit out whatever they were eating or choked down their food. Sure they had seen some scummy Marines, but this guy was basically saying he was going to rape Luffy and then kill her afterwards.

"I pretty much kicked his ass after that though Zoro is the one who dealt the finishing blow. During fight though I noticed that I would having a little trouble fighting because I couldn't keep my balance as well as I used to when I spared with Ace before he left when I was fourteen. I didn't get my boobs until I was sixteen or what Dadan called my popping summer. After fighting Buggy the Clown nearly getting stabbed a few times because I couldn't move as well as before Zoro suggested that I bind my chest when I fight to help my balance. He said that a lot of swordswomen do it when their chest started to develop. It helped because I was able to fight normally when I battled Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates."

"So that explains why you bind your chest, but what about the lose clothes?" Jinbe asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Well shortly after I met Sanji I got into a battle with the biggest pirate in East Blue Don Krieg. During it he began taunting me saying how after he defeated me he was going to fuck me and then throw me to his crew to play with until I broke. He said that thanks to fact that I was rubber that I would last a good long while before that happened. He even complained how he hadn't found me soon saying how all his other toys broke after a few days. I finally got so pissed off and I destroyed his armor. I even kicked him once or twice in his cocoanuts shishishishi. I did beat him in the ended, but my clothes were in sheds afterwards and I didn't have any clothes because Nami had run off with our ship The Going Merry. Sanji's boss ended up giving me some of one of his old bus boys clothes, which were pretty close to my size but kind of baggy I even found an outfit just like mine."

"Wait Nami stole your ship Straw Hat?" Law asked.

"Nami was originally a member of the Arlong pirates who were threaten her home town. She made a deal to free the town from the pirates control if she was able to collect 100,000,000 beli he would leave her home and the town's people alone. She knew if she didn't it would only be a matter of time before Arlong would kill someone like he had with her mother Bell-mere. During this time he had Nami make sea charts because of the talent she had drawing them even as a young child. For the next eight years Nami drew hundreds of sea charts and stole from pirates and collected 93,000,000 beli. We went after Nami and learned about how Arlong would change the village money and if they couldn't pay the village would be wiped out. Arlong even had a Marine in his pocket paying him off to ignore the distress calls made by the islands under his control. After finding out about Nami's deal and how Arlong had the Marine go and collect the money she had. So that she would have to start from scratch to collect the money and would be under his control even longer.

"Wait! Don't tell me it was you ended the trouble Arlong was causing in the East Blue!" Jinbe cried in shock.

"Yep that was me! Do you know him Jinbe?"

"He was a once a member of Sun pirates along with the rest of his crew. After Tiger's death they defected and went to the East Blue. "

"Oh, well anyway Arlong had really pissed me off, but then during the battle I ended up thrown into the room Nami was forced to draw her charts in. I kind of lost it after I found the pen she used to draw them covered in bloody fingerprints. Ended up completely destroying the entire base leaving only pile of rubble. Marine who Arlong was paying off tried to take the credit, but we beat him up too. The guy ended up reporting us and I got my first bounty, because of how I was dressed and still had my chest bond he reported I was a boy not a girl. I didn't really care what others thought. I honestly was just stoked that I got my first bounty. I never really got why the Marines think we should be afraid when they get a bounty. I mean Shanks used say that pirates bounty if something that a person should bare with pride.

The pirates of the group all nodded in agreement.

"So after that I went Loguetown and I was still using the boy's clothes and while Buggy and Alvida knew my gender neither really bothered to correct people about my gender. I just kept wearing boy clothes after that except for when I was on the ship. I didn't really care if people thought I was a boy. There was a chance of people actually learning my gender in Alabasta because Sanji was in charge of buying us clothes for the journey, but he got Nami, Vivi, and me belly-dancer outfits instead of traveling clothes. The other two wore them under their traveling clothes, but I just wore my normal clothes."

"Your sounds like your cook is perv Straw Hat," Law stated bluntly, honestly buying something like that to wear in the desert. It was obvious which head Black Leg was using at the time.

"Yeah, he is but on the bright side make it really easy to get him to do things for me shishishishi. Anyway after that really only people who we spent a long time with realized I was girl. None of my enemies ever really figured it out and then Thriller Bark happened."

Law noticed a change in her tone and it sent shivers up his spine. It was the tone that all women used when they got majorly pissed off or remembered something that majorly pissed them off. He remembers seeing that look from Jora when Buffalo ate one of her art pieces when she was going through her food art phase. She turned him into a walking piece of artwork until Doflamingo made her turn him back a month later.

"Thriller Bark? That was that island-sized ship that Moriah had," Jinbe stated.

"What happened there, Luffy?" Rayliegh asked.

"Like I said before I wouldn't hide that I was girl when was on my ship. The Going Merry or the Thousand Sunny, but then shortly after we met my musician Brook, he was that living skeleton you guys saw at Sabaody Archipelago, we got caught behind the Thriller Bark's gate."

"Gates?" Law questioned.

"The ship was really an island in the East Blue that was converted into a ship, by Moriah, who then brought to the Grand Line and hide it in the fog of the Florian Triangle. A huge floating outer wall that circles island that is connected to the ship by these large chains. There's this gate resembling a giant mouth that opens and closes and it would trap ships when they entered the waters. Moriah would throw barrels just outside the triangle that would contain fireworks and make it look like it's an offering to the sea gods. People would see it and think that it held sake or food and would open them. The fireworks signaled the ship and the fog would hide the ship until it was to late. They would then get captured and brought to Moriah where he would then steal their shadows with his devil fruit powers. He was doing this for about ten years," Luffy explained.

"Why their shadows?" Law asked intrigued.

Moriah was able to use the shadows to reanimated dead bodies. He had an army of dead animals, soldiers, and legendary warriors that he reanimated with the shadows of his victims. The problem was that with out their shadow a person lost the ability to stand in the sunlight. If you did you would turn to dust and die."

"Creepy, well that explains some of the mysterious disappearances in the Florian Triangle," Shachi stated.

"Glad that we just stayed submerged when we went through the triangle," Penguin added.

"Back on topic what happened on Thriller Bark exactly?" Law asked.

Moriah had a few human lackeys and one of them ate the Clear Clear Fruit that makes you invisible. Well he also was the biggest pervert in history of pirates!"

"Why?" Bepo asked.

"When we first got to Thriller Bark he used his power to hid a boat, which he used to get on the ship. He attacked the guys on the ship by throwing Zoro's swords and making sure none us leave the ship. And then he got perverted. First he grabbed on to Robin while he was still invisible and licked her with his creepy ass lion tongue from her stomach all the way to her face. Then after letting her go the guys tried to attack him, but he had already made his way over to me. At the time I had been just wearing a bikini top and a pair of shorts because it was nice day and I was playing with Usopp and Chopper. Well he grabbed on to me just like he had Robin and licked me as well, but he also grabbed my top and ripped it off and then licked me again!" Luffy explained slowly bending the Sea King bone in her hand until it snapped.

The Heart crew spit our their food when hearing that. Hancock looked about ready murder someone as did her sisters and even Nyon. Rayliegh had very dark aura around him. He may appreciate pretty girls, but he would never do something so repulsive. Roger would probably rise from the grave just to personally kick his ass if he did. Jinbe had a look that would kill a person a thousand times for doing such a thing. Even Law looked like he would he wanted to find the guy and dissect him.

"He left the ship after that and went back to island. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp had gone to the island earlier, and were attacked by zombies and were tricked by another one of Moraih's lackeys into thinking his home was safe. Well Chopper and Usopp were tricked, but Nami was so worried about getting cleaned up after get covered in zombie guts that she ignored the danger she knew was there. What she didn't except was that the invisible man to be hiding in the room while she was taking her bath. The bastard attacked her and probably would have done more if the Usopp and Chopper hadn't saved her. The guy even kidnapped her later and tried to marry her while she was knocked out," Luffy continued.

Law shook his when heard that part. Really it seemed like Nami was asking to get attacked if she was willing to risk taking a bath when she could see the danger they were in. At the same time he really wanted to chop the perv into little pieces. His mother had taught him to always to respect woman and their boundaries. The fact that this guy had attacked Nami when she naked just showed how low his morality was.

"Meanwhile these spider zombies attacked the others and me and trapped us in this webbing was so strong that when you got caught in it you couldn't escape. Zoro, Sanji, and I go captured and taken to Moriah. He then took my shadow and due to the shock of the separation I passed out. Moriah told the spider zombies to take me back, but after hearing that one of zombie generals the most powerful zombies in their army were defeated he had the perv take me back to ship instead while they got things ready to put my shadow in their strongest zombie. The bastard took me back to the ship. He… he put me in my bedroom and he…he…" Luffy stopped speak her hand trembling in anger.

"Umm, Straw Hat?" Law cautiously said as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Just as his hand touched her shoulder Luffy screamed, "THAT ROTTEN FILTHY LION FACED PERVERT ABSALOM HAD CHANGED ME OUT MY CLOTHES AND THEN LEFT LYING IN MY BED WITH JUST A THIN SHEET COVERING ME! WHEN THE GUYS WOKE ME UP A LITTLE LATER I ENDED UP FLASHING THEM! NOT ONLY THAT THERE WERE SCRATCH MARKS ON MY BOOBS FROM HIS CLAWS! THE SON OF A BITCH HAD FELT ME UP WHILE I WAS KNOCKED OUT! THE ONLY REASON HE LEFT WHEN HE DID WAS BECAUSE HE HAD TO GET BACK TO THE A WAKENING OF THE ZOMBIE WITH MY SHADOW!"

Once their ears stopped ringing from Luffy's scream a dark and sinister aura settled over the group. It was quite clear if any of them met this Absalom he would be a dead man. Hancock and her sisters would probably rip his limps off all (five of them) before turning him to stone and crush it until there was only dust. Rayleigh would probably going to skin him a live and use him as rug in the bar. Jinbe would feed the perv to the shark after breaking every bone in his body. And Law well it would to horrible explain what he was going to do when he found Absalom. Not if, when he found him. For some reason he felt protective of his fellow Supernova. He just couldn't explain it.

"That was the last straw and I finally decided to just dress like a guy all the time. Of course thanks to Gramps the world knows I am a girl. So I guess Nami gets her wish to make me wear girl clothes now. She'll be happy about that. I bet Sanji, Franky, and Brook will really happy about that for sure. Zoro and Robin could care less and as long I still let Chopper sleep in my bed he won't care either," Luffy mumbled as she stood up and walked to edge of the cliff facing the sun.

The group watched to see what she would say next.

"After all it doesn't matter if I am man or a woman," Luffy stated with a big grin, "I am still going to be King of Pirates!"

Sorry this took so long. Oh in my story Absalom has claws. Just saying


	6. Chapter 6

We Will Never Meet Again: Luffy's Tears Fall in the Moonlight

After lunch Nyon was able to convince Hancock to return to the city after pointing out the Luffy need her rest and that they could visit her tomorrow for lunch. Of course Hancock tried to take Luffy with her, but after Law explained that because of her wounds Law need to keep her under observation or she could die Hancock was willing to leave her there. Law offered Rayleigh a place to sleep in the sub, but the old pirate said that he would be fine sleeping in the jungle. The old man then walked into the jungle saying he knew of a cave close by that would be perfect. The rest of the day was fairly calm with the Kuja delivering dinner once more a large buffet 'that was made with love' from Hancock. They did get to see the Kuja ship go out and pick up the Sea King corpse. Of course the crew was fighting over the binoculars the whole time so they could see the beautiful women.

Law spent most of the day lounging and using a snoozing Bepo's back as a pillow. Luffy had even joined him and took a nap since it hurt to move around a lot at the moment and she still exhausted from her breakdown. Law found himself watching her from time to time. Luffy looked so peaceful when she slept, so different from happy smiling captain he met on Sabaody Archipelago or the heart broken child that awoke this morning. She was still wearing his hoodie, which was far too big for her. It went down to just above her mid-thigh looking like short dress on her. It hid what remained her shorts and slightly slid off her right shoulder. Despite it being to big it seemed to hug her body in all the right places leaving little to the imagination. Law shook the thought from his head. He really needed to stop letting his mind wonder like that when it came to this girl.

Later that evening just as the men and Luffy were getting ready to go to bed Rayleigh came out of the forest.

"Luffy may I speak with you?" Rayleigh asked.

"Sure Rayleigh," Luffy stated following the Dark King to edge of the cliff.

Law watched from the door of the sub as the two talked. He had sent the rest of the crew inside. He stayed in shadows making sure that the two wouldn't see him. Though he couldn't hear them very well, but the full moon was giving him a clear view of the two. He watched as they talked the happy smile that Luffy had been wearing faded into a heart broken look of complete sorrow once more. He hated seeing that look on her face. Law liked it better when she smiled.

Finally after a few minutes he saw Rayliegh give Luffy something and then stands up. He looked like he wanted to stay, but it seemed that Luffy wanted him to leave her alone so the old pirate headed into the jungle. Think she wanted be alone Law turned to head back inside, but stop when heard something. A melody he remembered. A lullaby his mother sang to him when he was young. Turning back Law used room to get back the shore. He walked up to Luffy and stopped behind her. Just as he was about to speak Luffy beat him to it.

"Kuma is dead."

"What?" Law asked.

"Kuma is dead. I learned on Marineford that for the last five years that the Government has been slowly modifying his body turning him into a cyborg. Shortly after he help me and my crew escape Sabaody Archipelago the modification were finalized. Kuma is now a walking corpse that has no memories or personality," Luffy explained her voice hollow.

"Straw Hat…"

"You know I haven't seen him since I was twelve. He told me then that by the time we met that he wouldn't be himself anymore… That it would be his body, but it wouldn't be him… I didn't understand what he meant back then. I could have seen him on Thriller Bark, but I was so badly injured that I passed out from the pain. On Sabaody Archipelago when he was sending everyone away I thought that he was already gone like he said… It wasn't until he said those last words to me that I realized he was saving us. He said We will not be seeing one another again... Farewell.' Those were his last words to me…" Luffy stated tears running down her face as she tried to hold in her sobs.

Law watched as the tears fell from her face. He sat down behind her and rapped his arms around her once more. He felt her body shake from her sobs and tears fall on his tattooed arms. Luffy brought up one of her hands and grasped Law's hand. Law then saw something in Luffy's other hand. It was a small panda bear head shaped box. He watched as Luffy pushed on the right ear and heard the lullaby song play once more as the lid lifted up. In it was a heart shaped picture frame. The frame held a picture of Kuma holding a little girl Law presumed to be Luffy. The little baby was smiling happily and wearing Kuma trademark hat on her head. It was far too big so she was pushing up with her little hands.

"Kuma gave me this for my fourth birthday… He said that whenever I felt sad to listen to that song and remember that no matter how sad life was that he would always love me. When I was twelve and he told me we might not meet again and he wouldn't know me anymore I gave it to him… I thought that as long as he carried it with him he would never forget me. I told him to carry it with him until the day he died… He gave it to Rayliegh to give back to me, because that day on Sabaody Archipelago was going to be his last."

Luffy could no longer hold in her cries of anguish. She and Law sat there for hours. Law holding her whispering comforting words to her and letting her know he was there. Luffy morning another loss clutching the only thing she had left of her Godfather to her chest in one hand and her fellow captain's hand in the other. No one was there to witness the heartbreaking sight, but the moon and stars.

I know short chapter. Hope you guys like it. Also if you want to listen to the song for the lullaby here it is. I don't own this.

Song of the Sea


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Promises of the Past

Law yawned as he walked out on the deck. He was exhausted. Luffy had finally fallen a sleep around two in the morning and after bring her back to her bed in the infirmary Law had gone to bed himself. Sadly due to years of being an early riser to check on injured crewmembers Law woke up around seven and couldn't fall back asleep. Thus he was going to be spending the day looking like zombie from the worst then normal bags under his eyes.

After drinking his morning coffee on the deck and watching a couple Sea Kings fight Law headed back inside. Walking into the infirmary Law looked over and saw Jinbe was still fast a sleep. Going over to the curtain on the far side he then checked on Luffy. She to was still asleep clutching panda bear music box to her chest. Law signed at the sight remembering what he had learned last night and the day before. Really it seemed that Government just loved causing people misery all in the name of their so-called Absolute Justice.

Justice. Ha! If killing the innocent was justice then he was still subordinate of Doflamingo. The fact was that the Government didn't care who suffered from their actions as long as they had control. Every time someone proved to be a threat to that control they would do anything to wipe it out no matter what. Flevance was just one of the many examples. Law could remember many islands and nations that had been wiped out because they were 'evil' or 'diseased'. When he was little he used believe in every lie that those newspapers used to tell. Then Flevance became one of them and he realized that he had been blind by too the true evil in the world just like the rest of the world. He didn't doubt that every single one of other nations that had been given that label were just as innocent as Flevance.

Letting his two patients sleep Law grab a bag and went back out to the deck. He was surprised to see his newest crewmember Jean Bart leaning over the railing. When he had first made Jean Bart a member of his crew he had been a little worried about how he would react to being a subordinate instead of the captain. But the man took it well to being apart his crew. He actually smiled when Law told him that he could be their lead navigator and helmsmen due his greater experience. Jean Bart later told him that he was fine as long as he had his freedom and could sail the seas once more. Still his years as a slave had left him broken in some ways. The things he had told Law and the crew about his time as a slave had left them all disgusted. He was getting better, but that was probably partially from Law using his powers to remove the slave mark that labeled him less then human. After that the man seemed to settle in much better.

"Jean Bart, what are you doing up so early? You usually sleep until nine." Law stated as he walked up to the giant man.

"Oh, Captain I just woke up a little earlier then usually. Some lessons that one is taught is hard to break you see," Jean Bart explained

Law signed at the underlined meaning behind Jean Bart's words and said, "I see well why don't you just relax and keep an eye on things while I'm gone. I need to make more burn cream for Straw Hat and Jinbe so I have to go and collect some more herbs and who knows when Bepo's going to wake up. I'll be back in an hour."

Using Room Law went to shore. Walking up to the tree line looked up and called out to the two Kuja hidden in the trees.

"Oi! I need go collect some herbs to make burn cream for Straw Hat!"

One of the Kuja poked her head out of the trees and said, "Again?"

"It can't be helped the burns were bad enough that I have change her bandages two or three times a day. Do you want Straw Hat to get an infection and die?" Law asked bluntly.

The Kuja shook her head fiercely and then he felt the now familiar feeling of a snake falling around his neck. This was the only way the Kuja would allow him to go into the jungle to seek out the herbs he needed. Straw Hat was lucky that the Kuja like her so much because otherwise she would have been screwed when they ran out the cream they had on board. He was the only one who had this privilege, but he could only go so far into the jungle. If he got to close to the city the snake had been order kill him. He wasn't so stupid as to actually risk his life to look at some stupid women only city, though he couldn't say the same for his crew. Law was more focused on gathering the herbs he needed to make the medicine for his two patients. Of course he always used this chance to grab other herbs and plants that had medical use that couldn't be found anywhere else. He had already set up a little patch in little green house on the ship for the plants to were found Amazon Lily. His mother had taught him when he was young how to grow and take care of herbs that had medical purposes.

After about ten minutes of walking he found the now familiar patch of plants that he need to make the cream. He kneeled down and he felt the snake wrapped around his neck a little tighter as he began to gather the proper herbs he need to make the cream. After about an hour of gathering the herbs he need and few extras to replant into the green house he headed back to the ship. Law groaned as he began to feel the heat of the day. Looked like it was going to be one of those terrible hot scorching kind of days that seemed quit common on the island. He could already hear Bepo complaining about the heat Law stopped at the tree line and felt the snake coil before it leaped into the arms of its mistress. As entered the encampment once more he could see that the rest of the crew had already woken up. The shipwrights were checking over the repaired hole in the ship's deck while others where play poker by the ocean. He could see Shachi and Penguin arguing over something by the cliff side and spotted Jean Bart lean against a tree getting read catch a few more hours of sleep now that Law was back. Jinbe was also a wake and appeared to be practicing his Fishman's Karate. Law groaned at the sight. The fishman really needed relax and let his wounds heal before he started doing that, but had given up after chewing him out about ten times. As long as his wounds didn't reopen he would let the former Warlord do what he wanted.

Law went back to sub and enter the infirmary once more. He once more checked on Luffy who was still a sleep and then headed over to his desk and started to work on making the cream. This was where his Devil Fruit really came in handy. Activating Room he began to cut up the herbs and then gathered the pieces he needed into a large bowl and grinded them into a paste. He then added in a tonic and lavender oil and last the honey (these are really ingredients in a homemade burn cream I found). He mixed them for about ten minutes and finally began to put the cream into containers. He had gotten enough to last another week before he would have to go out again.

As Law put the last of the containers away he heard voice say, "Cool."

Law turned around met the beautiful chocolate eyes of his fellow Supernova.

'Wait beautiful? Bad Law Bad! Get your mind out of the gutter.' Law thought to himself once more, 'She your patient and rival not one of your night time flings. No matter how adorable she looks with her bedhead… Ahh! Stop that!"

"Your Devil Fruit is so mysterious!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Mysterious? Haven't had it called that before," Law mused, "Creepy, yes. Scary, over a hundred times. Even a couple times crazy, but mysterious that's a new one."

"What's it called?" Luffy asked?

"Huh?"

"Your Devil Fruit what is it called?" Luffy asked once more.

"Oh its the Op-Op Fruit or Operation Fruit."

"Cool. It fits with you being a doctor. Umm Law can ask you something?"

"I believe you just did Straw Hat, but go a head."

"Why'd you save me?"

"I felt like it and because it would have been a waste to lose such a promising rival."

"What do you mean?"

"You are an interest person Straw Hat. I've kept my eye on you since your first bounty came out. After all you are from the very sea the first King of the Pirates came from. Every time I would see what crazy thing you did and think that there no way you could top it only for you do just that the next time I see you in the paper. Hell when I saw just what the Government was letting out it made me wonder what it was that you were doing that they didn't let the public know. Even when I met you on Sabaody Archipelago you surprised me as I watched you punch that bloody Celestial Dragon in the face. When we fought together with Eustass I couldn't help, but smirk when you jumped right into the battle completely ignoring Eustass. No matter what trouble you got into you always made it out okay in the end. You're the kind of person I wouldn't mind having as a rival for One Piece and maybe even an ally should I need one in the future. Though we will enemies in the distant future I'd rather like the idea of see which of us will come out on top," Law explained

"You really strange you know that. I don't think anyone else would think that saving a rival as a good thing. Well except for me maybe, but I never really was considered normal," Luffy stated with a shrug.

"Normal is overrated Straw Hat. Now take off my hoodie so I can change the bandages. I have towel you can use to cover up and some clothes you can change into after words."

Luffy did as Law asked and took off the hoodie and let Law change her bandages once more. Luffy didn't watch this time. She figured Law was probably getting tired of her having emotional breakdowns and using him as a shoulder to cry on. Instead she studied Law. While Luffy didn't normally look at guys she could see that Law was a very good looking in a rugged kind of way with his goatee and tattoos. He was at least a foot or more taller than Luffy. He had a slim build, but still from what she had seen the day before was well built. Luffy found his many tattoos very cool and especially the heart shaped one on his chest. Even with the faint shadows under his eyes his face was handsome. She really like his stormy gray eyes with the flecks of gold in them. Luffy found herself blushing when she realized what she had been doing. Luckily it seemed that Law hadn't notice her staring as he was to focused on putting burn cream on her scarred chest.

"Hey, Law why do you want to find One Piece," Luffy asked to filled silence that had settled in the room.

Law looked up from the scar and at Luffy's curious face. In the past few days he had learned more about his fellow captain then maybe even her own crew and family knew about her. He comforted her twice over the loss of her brother and her godfather. Hell he is only reason that she even made it out of the war alive. He guessed it was only fair that he at least give her the brief explanation on why he wanted to find the fame treasure.

"I made a promise," Law stated as he walked over to his desk to grab the bandages.

"A promise?"

"I promised the man who died saving my life that I would be free. Free to live my life and becoming the King of Pirates is like gaining the greatest freedom. The Jolly Roger my crew and I sail under represents that promise. Because just before he died the last thing I saw of him was his smile and hearing his voice telling that me nothing would hold me back and to live free life. That is a promise I intend to keep," Law explained.

"I can understand that," Luffy stated with a soft smile.

"Hmm?"

Taking her hat off her head Luffy smiled and said, "When I was just little kid I was almost killed by bandits. These bandits had been bad mouthing Shanks and his crew. I looked up to Shanks and I got so angry at the bandits for says those offal things about them. They tried to kill me, but were stopped by Shanks and his crew. But the leader used a smoke bomb to escape and took me out to sea. He ended getting eaten by the local Sea King just after he threw me in the water. Just before it could eat me too Shanks pulled me out of the way. But it he wasn't fast enough. The Sea King ripped his arm off. I can still see the blood in the water from his arm as he tried to hide the sight of his stump from me. Shortly after he set sail once more. Before he left I told him I would get crew that was twice as strong as his and become King of the Pirates. He put this hat on my head and told me to return it to him when I fulfilled that promise."

Law started at the woman before him. Once more she surprised him with the story of her own past. It was strange really. They both made a promise to a person who had risked their lives to save their life even though they didn't have to. Before he could say anything the door to the infirmary slammed open and Shachi and Penguin came running in shouting.

"Captain! The Kuja brought breakf-"

The two of them suddenly stopped and stared at Luffy. Or more accurately Luffy's chest that Law hadn't re-bandaged yet. The room was silent for a moment and when a bedpan was thrown at Shachi and hit him where the sun doesn't shine. Law winched at sound Shachi made as he collapsed into a ball on the floor.

"You Perverts! Don't Stare!" Luffy cried as she tried to cover herself with her hat and hid behind Law.

Penguin quick covered his eyes with one hand and grabbed Shachi arm with the other and began to pull his friend to the door mumbling sorry over and over again. Law groaned and quickly bandaged the fuming female pirates chest once more.

"I always tell them to knock before barging in. Maybe at least Shachi will do that from know on!" Law stated trying to break the tension as Luffy got dressed in one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts, "Sounds like breakfast is here so why don't we go eat Straw Hat."

Luffy angry face melted away at the mention of food and ran to the door. Law shook his head before following his fellow captain out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What Happens When You Don't Listen To Law

It was hot. Unbearable hot in fact. Law had been right in his earlier obviation that it was going scorching humid day. It was only noon and everyone had abandoned the sub and we're sticking to the shade of the trees. It was times like this that Law questioned why he had a floating tin can for a ship. Of course he thought that on every desert island they ever landed on their journey. He loved his sub and he wouldn't trade it for anything. It was just kind of unbearable to be in the thing whenever they where in really hot environment be it land or sea. The only place that had powerful enough air conditioning that you could ignore the heat was the infirmary and that was only on when it was in use. Because Luffy had been unconscious for the last two week the infirmary air conditioning was on and during these kind of days crewmembers were constantly finding reason to be in cool air. Law himself was in there almost always to monitor her, only taking a break when the Kuja brought them food. But sadly with Luffy now a wake Law had order that the air condition be turned off for the day to conserve power until they could be recharged. Their batteries were already half depleted and Law wanted to save what they could in case of an emergency. Thus the Heart Crew was forced to lay out under the shade to stay cool.

Currently the entire crew had swapped their usual boiler suits for swim trucks. All of them were just lazing around trying stay cool. Poor Bepo currently laying in a large tub filled with ice to keep him from having a heat stroke with his thick coat. The poor polar bear could barely lift his head because he was so weak from the intense heat he was feeling. Luffy and a few others were leaning on the cool metal. Jinbe was taking a nap in a small pool of shallow water in cliff side. Law was lounging against a tree next to Bepo's tub wear a pair of trunks with his Jolly Roger and his beloved hat sitting on the ground next to him revealing messy black hair.

Luffy groaned and said, "I don't remember it being this hot when I was here before."

"It gets like this two or three time a week. You probably just lucked out and landed here just after one of these days Straw Hat," Law explained.

"Will you stop calling me Straw Hat already! If you want to call me by a nickname that's fine. Just stop with the Straw Hat okay. Try calling me Lu or something like that," Luffy complained as she laid down with the tub against feeling the cold wet cool her skin.

"Whatever," Law grumbled, "How you doing over there Bepo?"

"The ice is helping, but I wish it was safe to swim in the water I could really use a good soak," Bepo asked softly, "Sorry to be trouble Captain."

"Its okay Bepo it can't be helped with your fur and all."

"Oh… poor Bepo here have a few ice cubes. You must be so thirsty," Luffy stated as put few cubes of ice in Bepo's mouth, "I hope that Hancock bring refreshments soon I don't know how much longer some of the others are going to last."

Law nodded in agreement and signed in frustration. He was usually very careful with keeping their supplies up to date, but due to trouble on Sabaody Archipelago and then the Great War happening Law had not gotten a chance to restock their supplies. All they had on board was enough water and food to last them two to three days. Thus the Heart Pirates ended up having meals delivered to them by the Kuja. During the heat waves they would make a couple extra trips and bring them refreshments to help keep them cool and hydrated and ice to keep poor Bepo from dying of heat stoke.

"Thank you Miss Luffy," Bepo stated as he finished the ice cubes, "Sorry to be burden especially with you still healing."

"Don't apologize Bepo its the least I can do," Luffy stated with a grin.

Law smirked when he saw Bepo's fur become a little red around his face. It looked like his first mate had taken a liking to Luffy. Of course Law was had no right to judge. Law's eyes wondered over to the shapely figure of his fellow captain. This morning Hancock had sent a trunk filled with Kuja styled clothes with breakfast. Apparently she refused let her beloved lover wear a filthy man's clothes for another day. Luffy didn't mind and ended up wearing a pair of short shorts and a red tube top that stopped just above her belly button that was thankful a loose fitting style instead of form fitting that covered her bandages up quite well. The last thing Law needed was having his crew get boners or nosebleeds in this heat. Law closed his eyes and groaned as he found his mind wondering the forbidden zone once.

If Law had kept his eyes open for a few more seconds he would have noticed that Luffy was admiring him in turn. Luffy studied the Surgeon of Death from underneath her hat. She didn't get why she felt so strange whenever she looked at Law. She had met plenty of guys, but for some reason Law just made her feel weird. She stomach felt like she had eaten a bunch of butterflies and she found herself blushing constantly. She kept finding her self staring at his tattooed chest and admiring his strong looking arms and even wondered what they would feel like wrapped around her. Luffy signed and started petting Bepo once more hoping that Kuja would be here soon. She needed a distraction.

Later

"Luffy!"

"Margaret! Sweet Pea! Alphelanda!" Luffy cried in joy seeing her friends again.

"Luffy I am so glad you are a wake," Margaret said as she hugged her friend.

"Luffy! It Is Happy Day Saga!" Sweet Pea shouted.

"So Luffy really is a girl," Alphelanda stated with an innocent smile.

"Luffy it is good to see you are good health," Belladonna stated as she walked up the girl.

"I see you are just as shameless as ever Luffy," Kikyo commented as she joined the group.

"And I see you are just grumpy as ever Kikyo," Luffy shot back.

Law and the other watched as Luffy caught up with her friends as Kikyo set up a her table and got the refreshments out. Belladonna came over and began to talk with Law. Since they had come to the island she would sometime tag along when the food was brought and talk about medicine and medical practices with Law. She especially seemed interested in Devil Fruits and how some illnesses were treated in the outside world. And Law found some her own treatments interesting if not a little on orthodox.

"CAPTAIN!"

Law looked up and saw Penguin and a couple of the others running over to him. He stood up when he saw that they were carrying Shachi who was covered in pink mushrooms.

"What the hell happened to Shachi?" Law demanded to know as his crewmembers set him down.

"Well remember how we found all those different mushroom when we first got here," Penguin began.

"Yes and I also remember telling you to be careful and to only eat the Laughing Mushrooms because I didn't need to deal with a bunch of mushroom induced mood swings."

"Right well we were getting bored waiting around so we went and grabbed some to eat to pass the time," Penguin sheepishly continued, "Shachi said that it would be fine to try some of the other mushrooms as long as we didn't cause any trouble."

Law rubbed temple and said, "And let me guess he ate one of the mushrooms and they started growing all over him body."

"Yeah pretty much," Penguin stated as turned look at his friend only to see the Kuja woman and Luffy all kneeling around him and pulling off the mushrooms.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Law exclaimed.

"Belladonna says we need to pull all these Body Mushrooms off or they will suck out the life out of Shachi," Luffy explained pulling another mushroom off.

Soon the girls finished and Law asked, "Know what?"

"We do this," said Belladonna as she lit a match.

The Heart Pirates cried out in horror as Shachi was lit on fire waking him up.

"What are you doing?" Law cried out in horror as Shachi ran around in pain as the crew tried to help put their friend out.

"That's why I woke up on fire when I first got here?" Luffy exclaimed as she tried throwing a bucket of water on only to hit Kikyo instead.

"We need to burn the roots or they will grow back," Belladonna explained.

"Isn't there a less dangerous way?" Luffy cried, "One that doesn't involve turning Shachi into barbeque?"

"He'll be fine," Belladonna stated as Shachi was finally put out and passed out once more, "I just need to check and make sure we did miss any."

"Miss any? You set him completely a blaze and your saying your could have missed some!" Law exclaimed as Belladonna and Margaret checked him over while Sweet Pea, Alphelanda, and Kikyo stated picking up the mushrooms.

"Oh, we did miss one! There one growing under his pants," Margaret cried as she pulled down Shachi trunks, "Strange it is a different shape then the others.

Seeing what was happening the Heart crew started to sputter in shock as they tried to warning the girl, but were unable to bring themselves to spit it out from embarrassment and shock. A couple of them started to have nose bleed as they watch Margaret grab the 'mushroom' and try to pull it off. Even Law and Luffy were at lost for words both of them blushing and trying to avoid looking the 'mushroom'.

"Eh? It won't come off!" Margaret complained pulling a little hard cause Shachi to groan in pain.

"M-Margaret!" Luffy cried out finally finding her voice as she tried to not look at the 'mushroom' her friend was pulling, "That's not a mushroom!"

"Eh? Then what is it?" Belladonna asked as the five Kuja looked down in confusion at the non-mushroom in Margaret's hand.

Law covered his eyes with his hand and said, "Well it's the male's reproductive organ."

The girls eyes widen and Margaret, "You mean this is his…"

"Margaret you're trying to pull off Shachi's manhood," Luffy stated her face redder then a tomato.

There was moment of complete silence.

"What's going on?" Shachi asked as he started coming too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ten Years of Hate

Law signed as he and the others waited for Luffy. After Shachi woke up from the mushroom incident poor Margaret had turned bright red screamed and just ran into the jungle. Luffy, Kikyo, Sweet Pea, and Alphelanda had ran after her. Belladonna had ended up staying and started to asking random questions about the male body. The Heart Crew actually pushed Law toward her saying he would explain everything and actually retreated to the oven of a sub, as they would rather hide in the sub and suffer in the heat then deal with the awkward questions by the curious female doctor. The only ones who stuck around were Bepo because he still couldn't move too much, Jinbe who tried to help, but ended up getting pulled into the conversation leaving his blue skin a nice violet, Jean Bart who was keeping an eye on Bepo, and Shachi who had been knocked unconscious when Sweet Pea ran right over him when she went after Margaret. Law didn't even have it in him to think of a big punishment for Shachi because the poor guy already been set on fire and run over by a large masculine woman. The guy had learned his lesson and had suffered plenty so the worst that Law would do is sticking him on bathroom duty for a few days.

Luffy had eventually come back and was able to get Belladonna to go back to the city when she said that Margaret had ended up falling and hitting her head pretty bad. The two of them went back to Amazon Lily after Luffy said she would be back later. The crew ended up staying in the sub until the heat became too much for them. He was pretty mad at them by then and didn't talk to any of them for the rest of the day. That made the crew antsy because Law only did that when he was super pissed off and thinking of best course of punishment. The last time he was that pissed he had practiced his newest Shambles move on the crew and ended up switching everyone's minds and left them in the wrong bodies for a week. The longer the silence the longer the punishment would be.

The crew we're beginning to wonder if the girl was going to stay in the city for the night. She had already missed dinner and it was already seven o'clock. Finally Bepo looked up from his tub hearing someone coming and saw Luffy.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long to get back. After making sure Margaret was okay Hancock kind of snatched me away. It wasn't until after we ate dinner that Nyon made her let me come back. Hey Shachi, those Body Mushroom suck don't they. Shishishi!" Luffy joked as she sat down by Law.

"It not funny! I have been dreaming about those women for years. Since we got here the harpy Kikyo has made it impossible for me or any of us to actual ask one of them out on a date. Then I eat some stupid mushroom and wake to one of them trying to pull my dick off and ended up get trampled by another one," Shachi complained.

"Well that's what you get for not listen to your captain. Law is a doctor I would think you listen to his advise when dealing with things like this," Luffy argued.

"She's right Shachi," Bepo stated.

"Shut up Bepo," Penguin exclaimed.

"Sorry." Bepo mumbled.

"So Weak!" Penguin and Shachi cried.

Luffy laughed and patted Bepo on the head gently and said, "Don't listen to them Bepo. Their just being meanies."

"We Are Not!"

"You know pretty girls hate whiners."

Law shook his head at the sight to the three argue. At this rate Luffy was going have them whipped by the end of the week. She already had Bepo wrapped around her finger if the happy smile and pinkish tint to his fur was anything to go by. Law signed and watched the sunset enjoying the peace.

Later

It was getting dark and most of the crew had headed in for the night. The only ones who were still on shore where Luffy, Law, Jean Bart, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin and Jinbe. Bepo was chilling in his tub while Jean Bart was going over some sea charts. Jinbe was meditating and Law was sharpening his sword. Shachi and Penguin were staring into space trying to figure out how Luffy had won their argument. Luffy was lying out in grass watching the stars.

"I will be turning in Captain," Jean Bart stated as he packed up his charts, "But first…"

Law watched with a raise brow as Jean Bart walked over to Luffy and said, "Miss Straw Hat."

"Yeah Jean Bart?" Luffy asked as she sat up.

"I have been meaning to thank you," Jean Bart stated calmly.

"For what?"

"I was a slave to Saint Roswald he was the father of Charloss the Celestial Dragon you punched on Saboady Archipelago. It was because of what you and your crew did that I able to be freed by my captain. I only wish that my friend Dias could have lived to see it. So thank you for helping free me and so many others from that hell Miss Straw Hat," Jean Bart exclaimed with small grateful smile.

Law smiled at the sight. Jean Bart was a good man and while he did have scars he didn't let that stop him from moving on. Law then looked at Luffy frowned when he saw her face. Her face was shadowed and she had far away look in her eyes. Her hands were clenched tight and she had curled herself into a lose ball.

"Straw Hat are you okay?" Law asked.

Luffy didn't answer for amount and then said, "You don't have to thank me Jean Bart. I… I hate those bastards. I have been wanted to do something like that for a long time. When that ugly moron shot Hachi and was planning to feed Keimi to piranhas was just last straw. I have been holding back for ten years and I couldn't anymore."

"What do mean Luffy?" Jinbe asked worriedly

"Did Ace ever tell you about Sabo?" Luffy asked quietly.

"He mentioned him a few times, but never went into details about him. Simply told me that he was killed when you were children. He tried say more, but I could see that talking about him caused him great pain so I stopped him," Jinbe explained.

"Oh there is a lot more to the story then that, but Ace always did have trouble talking about him after he died. I met Sabo shortly after I met Ace. He was Ace's only friend and they were planning to become pirates when they turned seventeen. They stole money from people in Goa City kept it hidden in the forest to fund it. Sabo lived in Gray Terminal it was Goa City's dump. It was also home to many people that had been banished from Goa Kingdom. It was a disgusting place filled with disease because there such poor medical care. I used follow Ace whenever I could that how I ended meeting Sabo. The two of them thought I was going blab about their treasure and tied while figured out what to do with me. Turns out though Ace had stolen from some members of the Bluejam Pirates and they came looking for him to get the money back. They found me instead and because I was an idiot and screamed for Ace to help me. I got kidnapped and was brought to this guy named Porchemy who was Captain Bluejam's best fighter. I ended getting beaten for hours with the guy spiked gloves before Ace and Sabo found me and saved me. After that Sabo had to come live with us at Dadan place since the Bluejam was looking for us and would kill him it they found wear he lived."

"So Sabo was some kid from this slum Gray Terminal that you and Ace befriended? Kind of boring compared to your guys parentage," Shachi stated.

Luffy glared at him and said, "Shut up I wasn't done yet. Sabo was way more than just kid from the slums. Now where was I… oh right we lived to together and for a while everything was great. We would train, hunt, sleep, and repeat. Dawn Island was great place to train thank to weird wild life there."

"What do you mean weird wild life?" asked Penguin.

"Well you guys see Bepo."

"Sorry," Bepo mumble

"He is the size of bear cub on that island."

"WHAT!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"Sorry."

"Yep. For some reason the animals would ten to twenty times their normal size. I was almost eaten by an centipede that was long as the sub and wide and Jinbe once. Another time I got mauled by bear that about half the size of sub."

"No wonder she's a monster. You have to be one to survive that kind place as a kid," Jean Bart exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah then one day we went into Goa City and we got in trouble and got chased by the police. As we were running a Nobleman saw Sabo and called out to him. When we asked Sabo why he revealed to us his dark secret. Sabo was really a child of a noble family, but had ran away to Gray Terminal when he was only five."

"HUH?!"

"Why would a spoiled noble child runaway from the life of wealth, luxury, and everything he could ever want?" Law asked.

"He did have everything except for the one thing he really wanted. A family that loved him," Luffy stated solemnly.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Jinbe asked.

"When he was little Sabo had to study hard in order to become a noble fit to marry into royalty. Once he drew a picture for his father because he had a hard day. You know what his dad did. He ripped it up and told Sabo that if he had time to waste on a stupid picture then he had time to study more. Another time a boy from the royal family attacked Sabo with a knife and hurt really bad. Sabo hit the kid to escape. When his mother heard about what happen she slapped Sabo and ignored his injuries to comfort the other child because he was a royal's son. She didn't care that he was hurt and crying and needed her comfort she only cared about her status. The only place he felt happy was at Gray Terminal where he would go a listen to stories about the adventures people had out at sea," Luffy explained sadly.

"Man that's ruff," Shachi mumbled.

"A kid hurt him and he get punished for it," Penguin continued.

"A home is a place a child should feel undying love not be used as a tool to gain power," Jinbe growled.

"But things got better for a while after that. We had a lot of adventures and trained hard to become stronger. We even drank a bottle sake together promising to be brothers and sister forever. But then one day we got captured by Bluejam and his crew. They were being paid by Sabo's dad to get Sabo back. Sabo was force to go with him when his dad threatened to kill us. Me and Ace were forced to work for Bluejam. He made us take these barrel of gunpowder and spread it though out the terminal.

"Why?" Bepo asked.

"Goa Kingdom is known as the cleanest kingdom in the East Blue. But that because the trash was hidden behind giant stonewall. Well a Celestial Dragon was inspecting the Kingdom. So they were going to burn Gray Terminal and it's trash so that the county would be 'clean' for the visit."

"But what about the people that lived there? With out the slum they would be homeless," Jinbe exclaimed.

Law stared at the dark and pained looked on Luffy's face when she said, "Didn't you hear me Jinbe. They planned to burn Gray Terminal and it's _trash."_

"Y-You mean they burned the people that lived their two!" Jean Bart asked horrified.

"Have you guys ever smelled burning human flesh? I don't mean like a little burn I mean like to where the burn is so bad that the skin black and cracked and there is like countless numbers of burning bodies so you can't get away," Luffy asked with far away look.

"I did once when I was a child," Law stated softly.

"It's a smell that sticks with you doesn't it."

"Yes you can never forget it once you smell it."

"Anyway the Nobles ended up screwing Bluejam and trapped him in the slum with us and his crew. We only escaped because Dadan came and saved us. We thought we last Dadan and Ace, but they came back a few days after the fire. We were so happy because everyone was okay or so we thought. I went with one of the bandit Dogra to get medicine for them and that's when I saw it. Sabo had escaped his parents and had tried to go out to sea and become a pirate. I was happy that he was okay because he would be free then. But his boat had passed right by the Celestial Dragon's ship. It upset the Dragon and… he… h-he shot the boat. Sabo was still a live and he tried to put out the fire but then Dragon shot him again. We never found his body," Luffy explained with tears running down her face.

"Straw Hat," Law began.

"You shouldn't thank me Jean Bart. I didn't punch that bastard for you. Hell I only did it for Hachi and Keimi because it was that last little push that broke the dam. I have been wanting to kill those bastards since I was seven years old. They took my brother from Ace and me and kept Sabo from gaining his freedom. I punched Him because I could no longer hold back ten years of hate."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Luffy Greatest Sorrow and a Tragic Shared Past

Law groaned it was quiet. Normally he liked the peace and quiet. It gave him time to relax maybe take a much need nap. But this silence had been going on for four days and it was starting to drive him crazy. Ever since Luffy had dropped the Sabo bomb as Shachi had dubbed it Luffy had been very withdrawn from the Heart Crew. Before she was laughing and making friends with his crew. She would pet and cuddle with Bepo and defend him from the other members when yelled at him. She'd joke and tease Shachi and Penguin and just made their stay here much less boring. Now she was sad and depressed and would barely talk to them and as soon as her bandages were done she would go off to the city. She wasn't eating much and was sleeping poorly as well, which worried him since she was still healing. She only ever seemed really cheered up when Rayleigh would come and tell her stories about his time as a pirate, but even then didn't show her normal enthusiasm

Law in away could understand. She had been bottling up what happened her brother for years and just telling these complete strangers had upset her. Sure she had told him about Kuma and he comforted her when she woke down, but this was different. Ace and Kuma's death was recent she needed to talk about it. Sabo had been dead for years and it seemed that she and Ace had only talked about it to the bare minimum. Hearing Jean Bart thank her just broke the barrier on that piece of her life. The experience that brought her to punch that disgusting man. It was what had modeled her into who she was.

Groaning Law rubbed his face to try and ease the headache he had. He had been listen to the other complain that they were bored and that they wished Luffy would come back. Her stories about her journey had been their entertainment since she woke up. Before that they had nothing to do, but their chores and play card game. On the bright side the sub hadn't look this clean since he started his journey. Suddenly one of the Kuja Enishida he believed came running out the jungle crying out to him.

"MR. SURGEON OF DEATH! MR. SURGEON OF DEATH!"

"What Is It?" Law asked worriedly.

"You And One Crew Member Must Come With Me! Miss Luffy Has Collapsed And She Won't Stop Bleeding! Lady Nyon Has Given Special Permission That You And One Other May Enter The City In Order To Save Her!"

Law hearing this quickly ran to the sub and using Room entered the infirmary and grabbed his medical kit before returning to shore and shout, "I Will Be Back Later! Jinbe! Jean Bart! Keep An Eye On Things Here! Bepo Your With Me!"

The crew and Jinbe nodded in acknowledgment and Bepo and him quickly ran toward into the forest.

"What exactly happened Enishida?" Law questioned as he followed the woman through the jungle.

"I don't know she just collapsed and started to bleed all over. She unconscious and no matter what we did we couldn't stop the bleeding or wake her up!" the Blonde Kuja explained.

The three of them in came to a tall stonewall and an open gate. The Kuja woman led him and Bepo through the back alleys of the city. Law guessed only a few were supposed to know that he being brought here. After all they were only allowed on the gulf of the island. He himself had only gone into jungle a couple times to collect herbs and to stop Luffy from killing herself. Finally they came to a staircase of a palace. He noticed that some women were blocking the view to the entrance with curtains.

"They believe that the Empress and her sisters are taking a bath. No one is allowed to see them when they doing this so the curtains block the view of the palace. You may have to stay the night if this take to long," Enishida explained.

Law and Bepo were brought to the large bedroom. He could the Hancock, her sisters, Nyon, Luffy's three Kuja friends, Belladonna and even Rayleigh were here. Walking up to them he saw that they were all surrounding a large bed. Law's eyes widen at the sight of Luffy. Her body was covered in blood. It seemed that many different injuries had opened all over her body. Even the scar on her face was bleeding. While the blood was flowing slowly it was only a matter of time before she bled out. Luffy's friends, Belladonna and even Hancock were holding cloths to the wounds trying to stop the bleeding. The small pile of blood soaked clothes showed that they were failing horribly.

"Oh Law thank god you are here!" Hancock cried out in joy, "Please Belladonna says she doesn't know what to do and not even Nyon has seen something like this."

"Move. Take cloths off I need to see the injuries," Law commanded, "Bepo get the disinfectant."

Quickly Law began to wipe as much of the blood up as he could and disinfect the wounds. Getting a better look at her his fears became reality. It was like every wound on her body had been reopened no matter how old it was. Quickly checking her eyes find her eyes completely dilated he stood up and signed.

"Just like I thought its PTSR," Law stated solemnly.

"PTSR?" asked Rayleigh.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Rejection a rare form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. When a person goes through multiple episodes of extreme trauma or is forced to face a past traumatic situation the stress can become too much for the body. The person becomes trapped in their darkest memories and they slowly blend together creating the victim's worst nightmare. The body begins to attack itself reopening old wounds and will eventually leads to death either from blood lost or shock. I have only see it once before when I was a child. "

"Is there a cure?" asked Margaret.

"Yes, but there is only one chance. I will need to enter into her mind," Law stated.

"What do you mean?" Hancock questioned.

When I was child the person who had PTSR was saved by a man who had eaten the Mind Mind Fruit. It allowed him to link minds with the person and help pull them from the nightmare. A few years ago I found out that I can do something similar with my Shambles move. I will use it on myself and put my mind in her body. I can only be in there for a couple of hours or I will be stuck in there forever."

"I… I don't like the thought of a man's mind in my dearest Luffy, but if it will save her then please do it," Hancock demanded firmly.

"Okay now while I am in there we need make sure she doesn't bleed out. I got a couple blood bags we can use. When those run out see if you get a couple of the Kuja to donate. Make sure it is O-negative blood. Keep putting pressure on the wounds to slow the bleeding. Bepo I need you put me on life support as well as Luffy while I am in there okay. The travel life support system is in my bag," Law as he moved Luffy to middle of the bed, "Bepo hand me my scalpel."

"Good luck Captain," Bepo stated as he finished hooking up the blood bags.

"See you in few hours," Law as he grabbed Luffy's arm pointed the scalpel to his chest, "Shambles!"

The group watched as a heart rose out of Law and flew into Luffy's body. Law's hand dropped to the bed and Bepo quickly hooked him and Luffy up to the life support. Now all they could do is wait and see.

Inside Luffy's mind

Law sat up from the ground and looked around seeing only fog. So far so good. He stood up and began to walk. The first time he had done this it was an accident. He had been practicing his Shambles move had accidently switch the minds of two of his men. When he tried switch them back he ended up sticking both of them in one body. The soulless body needed to be put on life support until he could find away to get the right person in the right body. When he finally did switch them back he decided to see what else he could do. He eventually found out that he could switch minds, place a person inside another's dreams, and put two minds in single body. It was interesting but he very rarely ever found a reason to use them in battle.

Finally he stepped out of the fog and found himself in town. It very beautiful filled with color and happy smiling people. It reminded him Flevance before everything went to hell. He then saw her. Luffy only she wasn't the Luffy he knew. This Luffy had to be about four or five years old. She had long wavy black hair and wore a little red sundress. Little Luffy was holding the hand of woman that Law could plainly see was her mother. The woman was an exact replica of the grown up Luffy except that she appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She was beautiful, but had the air of woman who was battle worn. Luffy's mom wasn't someone who was to be taken lightly. That is if the long sword on her back was any indication.

He watched as the two of them laughed happily when it seemed there was a change in the air. He turned around was met with the sight a group of people dressed in black suits. Law didn't like the aura around them. He then noticed a man walking toward the group with a happy smile completely ignorant of the danger that seemed to be coming from the group.

He tried to hear what the man said to group when suddenly the man's head was cut from his body. Suddenly screams erupted as the group began to slaughter the townspeople. He watched as Luffy's mother hid Luffy in barrel before she grabbed her sword and attacked one the murderers. Law quickly noticed things beginning to blur meaning either Luffy didn't really remember what was happening or it was so horrific that she tried not to remember. From the points that would clear he could see the murderers attacking and killing everyone in the city. Finally things cleared completely letting him see bodies and blood everywhere.

In the distance he could see Luffy's mother fighting off the assassins. Many were already dead on the ground and there were only one left, but Luffy's mother was heavily injured. He watched the battle until what appeared to the final blow was struck leaving the last murderer headless. Luffy's mother walked forward and stopped in front of her terrified daughter. Law watched as Luffy ran to her mother only to cry out in shock as her mother coughed up blood and fell on to the bloody ground. Luffy ran over to her mother and tried to stop the bleeding from her chest. She screamed for help, but there was no one left alive to help. The terrified girl began to run around shouting out to people she knew. She shook bodies, cried out for friends, and desperately tried to find help for her dead mother.

Law winched when she fell in pool of blood covering her in it crimson color. Then things began to shift. Soon he was seeing other people lying among the bodies including her brother Ace, her crew, the Kuja people, and many others. Even his own crew was among the bodies. Know he could see the adult Luffy. She was standing behind her younger self as she cried over her mother's body. Tears were running down her face blood stained face. She was whispering I'm sorry over and over again. Law walked toward Luffy and turned her around. She looked up into his eyes with a blank, but pained stare.

"They are dead because I couldn't protect them. They always protected me because I was so weak. When I tried to save them I failed. I failed save my mother when CP9 attacked. I failed to save Sabo when he was forced to return home. I was so close to saving Ace, but because I had to stop to get that stupid paper he had to die to protect me. I am so weak and if I continue to go after One Piece I will end up killing my friends too," Luffy cried as tears ran down her face.

"No Luffy it not your fault that they are dead. It the world government's fault. It takes and takes and doesn't care who is killed as long as they can keep their power. Anyone who is a threat to that power is destroyed. I know what it like Luffy to lose everything because of them," Law told her as he wiped her tears.

"How could you possible know what it feels like to lose everything in a single day and then to have what ever new piece of happiness you find taken from you without warning?" Luffy demanded to know.

Suddenly the world began to shift. Law realized that she needed to see that he really did understand. Suddenly they we're surrounded by burning buildings and dead bodies. Luffy looked around in horror the unfamiliar sight that was so much like her own hometown. She then saw two people being shot point blank and a little boy crying over their body. Then she saw the same boy staring in horror at the sight of a group of dead children. Finally she found herself standing in front of a burning building as the boy screamed in agony. Luffy gasped when noticed the hat the boy wore and the familiar stormy gray eyes. She looked up and saw broken look on Law's face.

"They used my people for profit and then killed us off like dogs. I lost my home, my family, and my dreams because of them. But I am a live and I will make them pay for what they did to us. You are a live too Luffy so don't give up. You still have your crew remember that. But also remember why you protect them," Law explained softly as he cupped Luffy's cheek.

Soon the scene began to change around them. They were on a ship with sunset in the distance and calm sea dancing it's light. They were no longer chained by the past. They were both free.

Staring into her eyes things began to come clear. He didn't care if it was foolish. He didn't care if he came to regret it in future. This was their moment here and now. Even if it was only a dream in her mind. Law leaned down toward her slowly giving her a chance to turn away.

Her lips met his half way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Passion of a Pirate Romance

Law glared at the moon from the balcony. He hated himself so much right now. After their kiss inside Luffy's head Law had ejected himself from her mind. He woke up and had realized what he had just done. He had kissed his future rival and it wasn't a little innocent peck on the lips. It had been a lip bruising, teeth clashing, tongue war kind of kiss. As soon as he had check her vitals and wrapped her in bandages once more he gotten as far away from her as he could in the large room. After that Luffy was moved to a guest room in the palace where Law and Bepo could keep an eye on her. It already late so Law, Bepo, and Luffy were stuck until Hancock took a bath in the morning.

It was now midnight and Law couldn't get the kiss out of his head. Even though it was in Luffy's mind it felt so real. Law could still taste her and feel the softness of her lips on his. With that kiss had come the realization as to why he kept finding himself watching her. Why he felt the need to protect her. In a few short weeks Law had fallen in love with Monkey D. Luffy.

Of all the women in the world he had to fall in love with it was his rival for the world's greatest treasure and the title King of the Pirates. Luffy who was the most reckless, stubborn, selfish, and naïve person in the world. But she was also one of the strongest, bravest, and most kind-hearted person he had ever met in his life. She was so innocent yet so devious. She was so beautiful in the most natural way that not even a scar could be demission it. Her smile and laugh was so infectious that you couldn't help, but join in.

Suddenly Law felt eyes on his back. Looking back he met the eyes of person causing his inner turmoil. Luffy was wearing a red robe that Hancock had lent her clothes were soaked in blood. She had light blush on her cheeks and was chewing her lip nervously. Her hands were gripping the front of the robe tightly as she walked toward him.

"Law, that wasn't a dream right?" Luffy asked cautiously, "You were really there right? You saw what happened to my mom and we kissed for real right?"

Law was silent for moment before he said, "Yes. I entered into you mind to help you. I showed a part of my pasted that only a few know about to you. And yes I kissed you."

The two of them stood under the moon light on the balcony. Neither of them said a thing. They just stared into each other's eyes trying see what the other was thinking.

Luffy was the first to speak, "Law I'm so confused. I don't know why, but my heart is beating so fast. It feeling like its going to explode out of my chest. I don't know what to do La…"

Law not letting her finish her rambling grabbed Luffy trapping her in his arms and kissed her. It felt even better then in the dream. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. Her moans were music to his ears. It felt like she fit perfectly in his arms. Luffy kissed him back her hands grasping his shoulders as her legs turned to jelly.

Suddenly Law pushed her away keeping her at arms length away. He shook as he tried to clear his head. He could see that Luffy was breathless and blushing brightly from their kiss. She had confused look on her face, either from why he kissed her or why he stopped. Law wasn't sure which. Letting go of her arms Law stepped back and tried to put some distance between them.

"This is wrong Luffy. I'm sorry, but this wrong," Law stated as he tried gain control of his emotions.

"Why is this wrong Law because what I just felt makes me think this very right?" Luffy demanded to know.

"We are rivals Luffy and after I leave this island we will both be after One Piece. We will be enemies next time we meet. We will be fighting for the right to call be King of the Pirates. That is why this is wrong!" Law stated firmly even though saying it was like a stab in his heart.

"Why do we have to be enemies Law? Just know I felt like I was where I belonged. Right there in your arms. You can't tell me that you didn't feel the same!" Luffy exclaimed as she walked up to Law.

Law tried to back away from her taking a step back with each step she took forward. He stopped when his back it the railing of the balcony. He needed get away from. All he had to do is jump from the balcony and on to the roof below. But he couldn't bring himself to move. Luffy stood toe to toe with him. She looked up into his eyes seeming to see right into his soul.

"I don't care what you say Law because to me this just another part of pirate experience," Luffy said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Law asked finding his resolve crumbling each passing second she stood there before him.

"Doesn't every great pirate legend have a tale of romance? Well this must be ours Law. I am not about to let it slip away because of something that may happen in the future. I don't want to have any regrets because I played it safe with you Law. Now are you going to kiss me or not."

At that challenge Law lost control and crushed his lips on to hers. Her arms looped around his neck pulling him closer. One of Law's hands wound into her hair as the wrapped around her waist. They held each other tightly the passion of their kisses growing each passing second. Only stopping for seconds for air before they are connected once more.

Finally they pulled away to gasping for breath. Leaning his forehead on hers Law stared into Luffy's chocolate colored eyes. Law knew that this was stupid. He should be putting up a fight and be trying to reason with her as to why they couldn't be together. Instead he is giving with out even trying. But something told him not fight. Even if it ended up being a disaster Luffy always pulled through in those kinds of situations and he knew that she take him with her even then.

Closing the distance one last time Law kissed Luffy slowly and gently this time. He would give this a chance. The two new lovers then held each other closely before heading back into the palace with only the moon and the stars witnessing the beginning of a new adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Trapped in the City of Women

The first the thing that Law saw when he woke up all he saw was white and red. After blinking a few times he realized that his head was laying on something very soft and squishy and that someone was running they're hands through his hair gently like his mother used to when he was little. It very soothing and it almost made him want to fall back to sleep. But he never could fall back asleep once he woke up. After a few minutes the fog cleared and that's when he realized something. _Someone was running they're hands through his hair!_

Suddenly Law shot up only to find his legs tangled in the sheets of the bed. He failed to catch himself and met the hard marble floor. He heard a familiar 'Shishishi' and looked up to meet the grinning face of Monkey D. Luffy. The memory of night before came back to him causing a light blush to cover his face. After their little make out session the two of them had gone back inside the palace. Unsurprisingly Bepo had slept through they're little soap opera moment. They had shared a few more heated kisses before Law's doctor side came out and told Luffy to get some rest. She only agreed after demanding that he sleep in the king sized bed with her instead on tiny love seat he had tried to sleep on earlier.

Noticing that Luffy's was still laughing Law glared and said, "Oh shut up it not that funny."

"Oh yes it was," Luffy stated with cheeky grin.

Law continued to glare as he got up. He spotted his hat sitting on top of Luffy's head. Snatching it off he place it back on his head. Looking around he noticed that Bepo was missing.

"Where's Bepo?"

"Getting lunch."

"Lunch?"

"It's noon Law you must have been really tired. You slept though breakfast," Luffy explained as she climbed off them.

Law eyes widened in surprise. He never slept past seven at the latest. He was a natural early riser. That plus his insomnia was responsible for his trademark eye shadows. So the fact that he actual slept for so long was surprising.

Shaking his head Law dusted off his pants and said, "Funny and here I thought that I would wake up to the snake empress standing over me ready castrate me for daring to slept in the same bed as her oh so beloved Luffy."

"Please don't call me that. I like Hancock, but I only will ever see her as a friend," Luffy stated as she climbed of the bed and started rub her boobs.

"What are you doing?" Law asked as a blush started to cover his cheeks.

"Excuse me you have been using my boobs as a pillow since last night and they went numb! By the way your beard tickles and you recite different medical terms in your sleep," Luffy complained causing Law's blush to darken, "And why are you so flustered about me doing this? You have seen my boobs countless times.

That was true, but Law was in his doctor state of mind at those times and only saw her as a patient. This was him watching a woman who he had just released he had feelings for feeling herself up. Sure he had been with a few women in his life. He was twenty-four years old and man after all, but this a woman who he actually cared about. He wasn't going just sleep with her and be done with her. While Law never treated any of the other women badly they knew not expect anything from him. But Luffy was different from a lot of girls and Law felt that he had to treat her differently because of that.

"Whatever, any clue when we can sneak back to the sub? I'm sure that they are starting to wonder what happened to you."

"We can't leave for a while actually apparently Hancock was called to meeting at the marine's temporary headquarters. They threatened her Warlord status and said if she didn't come with them that moment they were given permission to do a Buster Call on the island. She left this morning and her sisters went with her so we are stuck until she gets back, which won't be for like three or four day."

Law stared in shock and said, "Are you telling me that we are stuck in a city of only women where if you believe the rumors a man steps inside that they will be castrated, have their limbs torn off and then burned to death?!"

"Yep and they haven't done something like that in 500 years. They just lock you up and then make you fight their strongest warriors to the death. At least that's what happened to me when they thought I was a guy," Luffy explained.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Law complained as he fell back into the love seat.

"Look I am sorry we are stuck here, but look at the bright side," Luffy said as she looked in the wardrobe for some clothes.

"What's the bright side?"

"We have the palace to ourselves and can do what ever we want as long as nothing is destroyed and we don't make to much noise," Luffy stated as she walked behind the shoji screen and began to change.

Law watched Luffy's shadow play over the screen and said, "You know you freaked out when you realized that that you basically were naked in front us when you first woke up. You also almost popped Shachi's testicles with a bedpan when he and Penguin ran into the infirmary when I was doing your bandages. And yet here you are so shamelessly changing in front of me with nothing but a screen to hide you and you never have a problem with me putting on your bandages. I mean I know that we are now in relationship or whatever, but I don't think that girls are normally this comfortable with someone they barely know."

"Its different with just you for many reasons. One whenever you change my bandages you don't stare and drool like Shachi and Penguin did. Two when you change my bandages you are in doctor mode and aren't looking at them to be pervert. And finally I trust that even with me doing something like this that you wouldn't take advantage of it to peek. And when have I ever claimed to be like other girls," Luffy explained.

"True."

Law signed as he leaned back into the couch and began to think. He guessed it wouldn't be so bad being stuck here for a few days. In fact it could very enjoyable considering how he was going be basically alone with Luffy for the next couple days. Sure Bepo was here too, but he could easily make himself scarce. Luffy came out behind the screen wearing a pair of black shorts and a red blouse with long sleeves with slits in the arms that hung off her shoulders and was tied just below her breasts. After staring at her for a moment he realized something.

"Hey Lu what am I supposed to do about clothes? Cause I am not about to go around wearing the exact same outfit every day."

"Oh right Margaret and the others brought some clothes earlier when you were still asleep. They explained to the crew that we would be stuck for a while and they set some thing they thought would want. Along with very long note complaining about how life was so unfair and how you got to see the Amazon Lily and they didn't and stuff like that," Luffy stated as pick up a bag and gave it to Law, "I'm going to go look for Bepo. Hope he didn't get lost."

Luffy walked out the door and Law grabbed the bag and began to get changed. He was glad to see his favorite sweatshirt and spotted pants were there. He quickly changed and grabbed his hat off the table by the bed. Then he walked out of the room to find his fellow 'prisoners' to see if lunch was ready. As he walked and admired Kuja artwork Law smirked and thought, 'Something tells me that the next few days are going to be interesting.'

I know not my best chapter. Writers block sucks. Promise to make the next few chapters a lot better. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Promise: Don't You Dare Die!

Law signed in relief as he walked into what appeared to be a dinning hall. He had been walking around for the last half hour trying to find the kitchen. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and the familiar yelp of his second in command. Law ran toward the back of the room and into the kitchen and was met with a very interesting sight. There was a large pile of pots and pans and under them was Bepo with a large pot stuck on his big fur head. He was on his hands and knees trying to cover Luffy who was lying was underneath his big furry body clutching a small frying pan to her chest.

"What happened?" Law asked as he walked over to the pair using Room to move majority of the pots and pans off the two.

"Oh Captain is that you? It's so dark I can't see you!" Bepo shouted as he began to run around in circles.

Signing Law used room to take the pot off of Bepo's. Sadly it was at this moment that Bepo right into the large frying pan hanging on a hook. Bepo stumbled around for few moments before falling to the ground with loud thump. Law could actually visualize little birds flying around his first mate's head.

"Bepo! Oh man, speak to me," Luffy cried as she got up and tried wake up the navigator.

"Again I ask what the hell happened?" Law growled as he walked over and made sure the Bepo didn't have a concussion.

"Well Bepo was making lunch and I asked if he needed any help. He told to find a frying pan to cook the Sea King meat that was going to go with the hash browns and little fruit salad he had found. I saw a pan over by a big pile pots and pans. I grabbed and it turned out that the handle was sitting in the pile and was the only thing keeping it from falling. Bepo saw that it was about to come crashing down on top of me and covered me since I am still pretty hurt. And well you know the rest," Luffy said and continued to clutch the pan to her chest.

"Well then I guess it not really either of you two's fault. Who ever thought that it was a good idea to just pile the pots and pans like that were just asking for it to fall over," said Law as he set a small folded towel up Bepo's head as a pillow, "Luckily Bepo doesn't have a concussion so lets just let him rest. We can finish cooking the food. Looks like he just grabbed what ever was premade from the fridge and was warming it up. Good thing to cause I can't cook to save my life, but I can at least warm this up."

"I'm in the same boat. I can't cook really anything except meat over a fire. Even then half the time it's burnt," Luffy replied sheepishly, "Sanji won't let me near the stove anymore since I burned our dinner into charcoal once when he asked to me watch it for a few minutes when he first joined the crew.

"How did you burn it?"

"Well I was really really hungry and I didn't want to wait for an hour to eat. So I figured if the food was cooked at a higher temperature it would cook faster. I turned it up to the highest setting and by the time Sanji got back all that was left was a burnt pan and lumps of charred food. Haven't been allowed near the stove since."

"Yeah well when my crew and I first set out we didn't really have a cook. Everybody just took a turn to see who would be the best at it. Well when it was my turn I decide to make chili. Long story short everyone spent the next four hours in the bath. I actually had to use my power to remove the chili from our stomachs. My crew hasn't let me cook since."

"Shishishi guess this proves that only a cook should do the cooking just as a doctor should only do the healing."

"Yeah I guess," Law said with a smirk.

Later

By the time Bepo had woken up the food was already warmed up and the three of them ate. Afterwards they decided to explore the palace. They found mostly bedrooms or just empty rooms. One room appeared to be a sitting with big comfy couches, beautiful carved tables, and different piece of Kuja artwork that was made in Hancock and her sister's images. They also found a large hallway with many different paintings of former empresses. The last thing they found was the bath. This ended up make Luffy talk about her first 'visit' to the palace. Law was actually glad that his crew didn't hear that story. Half of them would get nose bleeds from the details and the other half would spend the rest of their stay cursing Luffy's 'luck' at see the most beautiful woman's naked glory.

After having dinner with out any mishaps they were back in their room getting ready to turn in for the night. Law was checking Luffy's injuries and Bepo was already a sleep having found a nice comfy spot on a plush rug. Law signed in relief as he finished wrapping Luffy's chest and arms in the waterproof bandages so she could take her bath. He had been pretty worried about Luffy's injuries. Seeing some of them told Law just how hard she had fought on her journey. The claw like marks on her legs and arms. The bite marks on her neck. The obvious impalement wound in her chest. Those were just a few of the wounds that Law had now discovered after her PTSR episode. It showed that her stories about her journey were no joke. It made him realize just how difficult the battle with someone with Warlord status like Doflamingo would be. Luffy had admitted to barely getting out alive when she fought Crocodile and Moria. Law already knew that the battle was going to be near impossible, but know he was even more aware of it then before. Even with Luffy and her crew's help it would be difficult. He had to be on equal ground with Doflamingo. It was the only way he could move forward with his plan to kill him once and for all. He already had a plan to do that, but he knew that Luffy wouldn't like it.

"Law, are you okay?" Luffy asked as she got up from the bed.

"It nothing, Luffy. I'm going to get some air," Law answered softly as he walked out on to the balcony.

Luffy watched him leave and signed. Deciding to give him a little space and take her bath Luffy grabbed a towel and turned off the lights. As she walked by Law's bag on the table she saw something sticking out of it. It was the hoody that Law gave her to wear when she first woke up. Luffy smiled at the memory. For some reason she felt very comfortable in it. Shrugging Luffy picked up the hoodie and headed to the bath.

When she got back Law still hadn't come back inside. Luffy went over to the open balcony doors and saw that Law was staring up at the night sky. She walked up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around him. Law looked behind him and stared into Luffy's eyes.

"Law what the matter? And don't say nothing because that is bull," Luffy mumbled softly.

Law was silent for a moment and said, "I have plan to take down one of the Emperors and I need your help. It's going to take a while to put it all together, but if we can pull it off it would throw the whole Grand Line into disorder and bring us closer to One Piece. We could even bring down one of the Warlords as well, but there's a part of the plan that I know you won't like."

"What is it?" Luffy asked curiously.

"In order to put the plan into motion I have to be in a certain position that would give me more freedom. Right now is the best time to act, as there are two openings. I've been collecting something that will help get me into the position."

Luffy suddenly had a bad feeling. It was a feeling she had gotten a number of times in her life. And when she had that feeling thing rarely turned out okay. It always came with a price: Shanks arm, Pell's life, The Going Merry's life, Kuma's humanity, and Ace's life were just a few of the things lost. Luffy remember how Makino used to tell her how there was a person out there for everyone. The person that no matter how little you have known them that you will feel like you could live it you lost them. She had just found Law and she didn't want to lose him. The worst part was that she knew what position he was talking about.

Luffy hugged Law tighter and whispered, "You are going to try and join the Seven Warlords aren't you?"

Law remained silent and grabbed Luffy's hands and got her let go of his shirt. Turning around he wrapped his arms around Luffy and held her close to his chest. Even though he hadn't answered Luffy took his silence as a yes. Tears began to run down Luffy face and she began to shake from holding in her sobs. Law had seen her cry countless time since they had come to this island, but this was first time that she had cried because of him. After a few moments Luffy pushed herself out of his arms and wiped away her tear.

"No matter what I say I know you are going to do this so I will help you Law. But just promise me something. Don't You Dare Die! You hear me! I will never forgive you if you die while being some dog to the Government!"

Law looked deep into Luffy's tear filled eyes and said, "I promise that I won't die. Not as dog to the Government. I will die free!"

Law then grasped Luffy's chin and kissed her passionately. Luffy returned the kiss tears still running down her face. Once again the only witnesses to the beginning of the new era were the twinkling stars and the silent moon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Luffy's Decision Made and Law's New Reason to Live

Law signed as he woke up once more to Luffy running her hands through his hair. It a wonderful way to wake up and Law could get used to it. Opening his eyes he found that once again he ended sleeping on Luffy's breasts. Honestly no one could blame him cause they were like the softest pillow he had ever slept on. Plus it seemed that he actually got a good night's sleep when he slept with Luffy. Which is something he hasn't had in years. Forcing him self to get up he stretched and crawl off his girlfriend.

"Morning, Captain!" Bepo cried happily as he walked into the room with two covered trays, "I brought breakfast!"

"Thank you Bepo." Law stated as he got the bed and walked over the love.

"Yeah you made pancakes! Thank you Bepo," Luffy cried as she tried to get out the bed.

Law chuckled softly as in her hurry her legs got tangled up in the sheets causing her fall to the ground similar to his little mishap the previous morning.

Law then noticed what Luffy was wearing and said, "Lu why are you wearing my hoodie?"

"Cause I wanted too. Its really comfy Law and I like to wearing it."

Law just shook his head. He knew that she was too stubborn to take it off. Besides she looked cute in it. Luffy smiled and happily began to eat her pancakes and toast. Law was still amazed by her appetite. But she was made out of rubber and had high metabolism so it was a little more understandable. Of course he still questioned how the hell she was able eat a steel cage on Thriller Bark.

"Hey Law you want some toast?" Luffy asked holding out a plate stacked high with toast.

"No." Law stated glaring at the toast like it had done his some horrible wrong, "I Hate Bread."

Luffy stared at Law for a moment and then began to laugh.

"What?" Law asked.

"Sorry it's Shishishi… just that you kind Shishi… of sounded like a little kid just now Shishishishi!" Luffy gasped as she failed to hold in her laugher.

Law glared and Luffy and then at Bepo who had began to snicker. Everyone on the crew knew he hated bread. They had all learned that the hard way when some one made French toast for breakfast. Law had been reading about a new operation that had made in the East Blue to save limps with heavy muscle damage and hadn't been paying attention to what he was given to eat. Long story short he took a bite, spit it out, and then used his powers to turn all the crewmembers that laughed at him into temporary wall ornaments.

"Oh don't pout Law!" Luffy said as she finished her food.

"I'm not pouting."

"Sure your not," Luffy said with sly smile.

"Whatever," Law grunted before standing up, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Law?" Luffy asked.

"To take a bath. When I get back I need to check your injuries again so don't go wondering off," said Law as he left the room.

"I have go clean up the kitchen Miss Luffy," Bepo stated.

"All right. Oh, and thank you for breakfast Bepo!" Luffy exclaimed giving the talking bear a little kiss on the nose.

Bepo with bright red fur and a silly smile walked out of the room. He really was wrapped around the girl's finger now.

Once she was alone Luffy's usually happy smile faded. Signing she stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and began to pick out her outfit for the day. Her mind wondered to the night before. She wasn't happy about Law's decision, but she knew that Law wouldn't change his mind. He was too stubborn. She couldn't do anything, but help him when the time came. Still she couldn't help, but think of Kuma and his fate because he joined the Warlords. A tear ran down her face as she remembered the blank and unforgiving stare of her godfather on Marineford. No, that wasn't her godfather anymore. It was walking corpse just like the other pacifista. Still it used to be Kuma. It was his hands that tried to destroy her that once crazed her head when she was scared. His arms, which had comforted her when she was sad, would never hold her again. Kuma was gone forever. All because of a plan made him have to join the Warlords.

Wiping her eyes Luffy continued to look for something to wear. Kuma knew the risks, but it was necessary. Law was right the position of Warlord. It gave a person freedom that was hard to come by and would open opportunities to getting closer to One Piece. The only down side was that you had to bow your head and work with the Government, which was more than enough of a reason not to join. In the end people only joined if the reward was large enough to suck up their pride. Jinbe and Hancock had joined to protect their islands. Crocodile, Moria, and Blackbeard joined because it gave them access to freedom that let them pull off their plans. Mihawk obviously joined so he could find better opponents. It all came down to if they were willing to be dogs to the World Government or not.

Giving up on finding something Luffy walked over to the bed and layed down with sorrowful sign. Hugging the pillow that Law had been using before he rolled onto her chest and Luffy began to shake. She was scared. Scared for her crew, Law and his crew, and herself. She remembered what Moria had said about her not being ready for the New World. What had happened on Sabaody Archipelago and at Marineford proven him right. She was strong, but she needed to be stronger if she was going to protect her friends and loved ones.

"Miss Luffy are you okay?" Bepo asked when he saw her curled up on the bed.

"I'm fine Bepo," Luffy stated as she stood up and walked over to the desk I the and wrote something down, "Has Margaret come to check on us yet?"

"No, but she should be her soon. She said that Miss Hancock always contacts them to let them know when she should be returing."

"Good can you give this to her when she does come?" Luffy asked as she hand Bepo a folded up piece of paper, "Tell her to give it to Rayliegh when they bring the guys lunch, kay."

"Okay!" Bepo said as he took the paper, "Oh captain should be about done with his bath so I'll go take him his clothes.

Luffy walked over to the windows and looked out at the city. It was time to give Rayleigh his answer.

Meanwhile

Law sank down into the water and groaned. It had been along time since he had had bath. It was quicker and saved water to just shower on the sub. They had baths on the sub, but only used them when they really needed to relax and water to spare. Of course he never could full relax when it came to water thanks to his Devil Fruit powers.

Leaning back and he let his mind begin to wonder. This morning he could tell that Luffy was upset still. She had every right to be. Here he was going to join the very same group that Kuma was apart of. Kuma, who because of his involvement with the Government lead to him becoming a walking robotic corpse. But he needed to be able to move more freely if he was going to put his plan to kill Doflamingo into action. He still needed to collect another fifty pirate hearts before he could even try get in. Then it was going to take at least a half-year of probation under the Marines before he could even start looking for the Caesar or the Smile Factory. Plus who knew how long he would have to play nice with the mad scientist before he could move on to Dressrosa.

Looking down he stared at the tattoo on his chest. One of the many he had on his body to remember his reason to for living. He wonder what Cora would think of all this. Him becoming a pirate of his own crew, spending the last eleven years planning to avenge him, and then falling in love with Luffy. He really had chaotic life. Filled with both good and bad memories and reasons to keep moving forward even though countless time he wanted to just give up and die so he could be with loved ones again. But he couldn't do that because then he would be wasting Cora's sacrifice.

With Luffy he now had a new reason to live other then just revenge or survival. It just as Luffy said this was another part of their adventure. Falling in love in a few short weeks after fighting together once and then saving her life. Basically confessing to her in her mind and getting pulled into giving them a chance. It was obvious that their relationship growing was going to something to watch and that there was going to quite a few storms to fight along the way.

"She worth the fight though," Law whispered as he stroked the tattooed heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Scar on the Body Hurts Less Then a Scar on the Heart

Just as Law got out of the bath he heard a knock at the door.

"Captain I brought you your clothes," Bepo exclaimed.

"Thanks Bepo just leave them on the table," Law called out as he started to dry his hair with his towel.

After getting dressed Law headed back to the room. He spotted Luffy lying on the bed. She was curled up in a ball making her look even smaller then she already did. Her face was blank, which was a little disturbing to be seen on such an emotional person. He noticed that she was clutching something to her chest. Something with very familiar spots.

"Lu?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you hugging my hat?" Law asked.

"Because I needed something soft and fuzzy to hug and Bepo isn't here," Luffy replied softly curling up even more if that even possible.

"Why did you need to hug something?"

"Because my imagination got away from me and for the last twenty minutes I have been imagining the worst case scenarios of this plan of yours going wrong, which made me think Kuma. Thinking of Kuma made me think of my crew who are my family and that made me think about Ace. Now I'm sad, but I don't want to cry because I am so sick of cry. I've cried enough to last an eternity since I woke up. So instead I'm going to sit here and mope," Luffy mumbled.

"You're mad aren't you," Law asked as he sat next to her.

"No not mad. I'm scared because this going to be dangerous and you won't tell me anything."

"Look the less you know about this the better. I will tell you that this will probably take at least two years before I would even need your help. And that's if I am able to collect what I need to get into the Warlords with the next few months. There is less risk if you aren't involved until I need you to be," Law explained as he a laid down and pulled her into his arms his long legs hanging off the bed.

"I know I understand that. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Luffy whispered snuggling into Law chest.

"True," Law replied before sitting up, "Come on lets get your bandages changes."

"Okay," Luffy mumbled as she took off his sweatshirt.

Law quickly took of the bandages and looked over her injuries. Her wounds were almost fully healed. The wounds from her PTSR were almost gone and her burn was beginning to scar. Having a rubber body seem to have another benefit other then being able to with stand bullets. Luffy didn't have single scar other then the one on her cheek and the one she had now on her chest despite the injuries she had gained on her journey. Luffy had told him and the others how she had gotten her scar shortly before she ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. Even know he didn't know whether to think she was brave or just crazy to do something like that just to impress Shanks. The only reason she even had the scar on her chest was because it the magma had literally melted her rubber skin.

"Turn around real quick I want make sure that the wounds on your back are healing alright," Law ordered.

Luffy turned around and Law stared in shock. Across her back was a long jagged scar that went from her left shoulder blade across her spine to her right hipbone. He had never noticed it before, but he had been more worried about the injuries she had to her front. Even when she had the PTSR attack he just assumed it was another battle wound from her journey. But now he could see that it had to be as old if not older then the scar on her cheek. As he rested his hand lightly on the scar he felt her flinch from the contact.

"Lu? What happened here?"

"Nothing Law," Luffy whispered softly pulling away from his and quickly slipped on her shirt hiding the scar once more.

"Lu," Law said softly, but was ignored.

"I'm going to go look for Bepo," Luffy said softly as she grabbed her hat and quickly left the room.

Later that night

Law was annoyed, which was not a good thing ever. Luffy had disappeared after going to look for Bepo and never came back. Law had spent the entire day trying to find her in the large palace. Bepo was tight lipped about where she was proving that the talking polar bear was officially whipped by the female captain. She didn't even show up for lunch or dinner though if he had to guess Bepo snuck her something to eat.

Groaning Law fell on to the bed. He had looked all over the palace in every hiding place possible, which was very brad considering her devil fruit made it easy for her to hide in places no other human could fit. The only place he hadn't looked was the bath, though he doubted she would be in there all day. She was to restless to stay put for such a long time and its not like she could swim around to keep herself occupied.

"Umm Captain?" Bepo mumbled.

"What?" Law snapped.

"Miss Luffy wants to talk to you."

Law sat up and growled, "Where is she."

A few minutes later

Law glared at the window in the bathroom ceiling. He couldn't believe that Luffy had snuck up on to the roof. He hadn't even realized there was small skylight window there. Apparently it was put there after Luffy left a hole in the ceiling when she had fell into the bath when she was trying to get off the island when she first got here. Hancock apparently wanted to memorialize her and Luffy's first meeting, by putting a window there so she could remember for all time how she first saw her dear beloved Luffy.

Law quickly activated room and threw a bar of soap out the window and switched places with it. It already dark outside with the sun have set and the stars and moon coming out to play. He spotted Luffy leaning against one of the gold snakes that decorated the palace. She was staring out at the city a look of sorrow on her face once more.

Before he could even say a word Luffy turned to him and said, "You know I hate the name of this island."

Law raised an eyebrow at that and curiously asked, "Why?"

"Because it sounds a lot like the name of the island I was born on Aurora Lily. The same island where I watched C9 massacre everyone I knew and loved when I was only four years old."

"Aurora Lily?"

"It was called that because of the aurora lights that floated over the island and the lilies on the island that would change color just like the aurora light every night. It was magical place to live. No poverty, no crime, it was paradise. But like all beautiful things in this world the government had to destroy it."

"Lu…" Law mumbled the story she was telling feeling eerily familiar.

"My mother was a native of the island and when she found out that she was pregnant she returned there to keep me save. Everyone on the island knew who she was and what she had been doing, but they believed in what my father was doing and supported her. Then one day an outsider who had been visiting the island recognized my mother from her wanted poster and reported it to the Government. CP9 was sent to the island with orders to kill every last person on the island for the act of treason against them for not reporting her themselves."

Law sat down by her and silently listened to her.

"It was a small island. It really only had about nine hundred people on it. They sent five members of the CP9. In less than four hours they had found and killed almost everyone. My mother was strong, but she could barely keep up with one of those guys let alone five. While she fought the leader the others went to the massacred the town. My mom was able to beat them one by one, but in the end she could defeat them in time to save any of the islanders. The last thing I heard my mother says was she was sorry for bring destruction to their paradise."

Luffy was silent for a minute before she turned around and slid her shirt off allowing Law to see to jagged scar once more. Law stared at not liking where this was leading too.

"Shortly after my mom died I went to find other survivors. I didn't believe that five people could kill hundreds in a few short hours. I found one survivor. It was a one my neighbors. He was hurt, but a live. I remember he and his wife had just had a baby a few weeks before. I was so happy to see him. I thought that meant a least a few others had survived. I ran up to him and started talking to him asking him if he knew where the other survivors could be hiding. I didn't realize that he was dangerous. I didn't see the body of his wife at his feet or the bloody baby blanket in his hand. What I did see was the flash of the knife when he to stab me. I was able to dodge it, but then he began to talk. He said that it was my fault that everything was gone. That if I hadn't been born that they would still have their paradise. It was because of me my mom had returned there. It was because of my father that the Government wanted anyone associated with them dead. I tried to run, but he swiped at me and stabbed my back. He pushed me down on the ground and then he dragged the blade from my shoulder to hip and said that if I survived the injury I would have to live with the scar forever. That it would be reminder on how my very existence brought death and destruction to the innocent."

Law grabbed the shirt and pulled it up and then pulled her into his arms. He petted her head and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"After that he killed himself in front of me. I don't remember much other then seeing Kuma running toward me calling my name. I kind of check out for a while after that. The doctors at the rebels' base said I had been catatonic for six months. My dad sent me to live with Gramps after that. But what that man did and said has stuck with me since then. But he was wrong about the scar on my back. It wasn't the scar on my back that reminded me about what had happened on Aurora Lily. It was the scar on my heart that did that. Knowing that he was right. That if I hadn't been born then the massacre wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that Luffy. If there's one thing the Government does it's destroy happiness. Eventually that paradise would have been destroyed one way or another. That man was wrong Luffy. You didn't bring CP9 to Aurora Lily. The Government did. He just needed someone to blame after losing everything in just a few short hour and you were the only person a live he could blame. You've told me all the good you have done. The lives you saved. You bring happiness not sorrow Luffy don't ever think other wise," Law told turning her around and holding her to his chest.

Luffy was silent for a moment and then whispered, "Thank you Law."

Neither knew how long they sat on the roof. Luffy silently crying in Law's arms and Law silently comforting her. They only knew that they were together and that was all that mattered. Both carried scars on their hearts, but those scars would heal with the love they shared.

Last line cheesy as cheddar. Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: RUN! LAW RUN!

Luffy smiled up at Law as he slept. For once she had fallen asleep on his chest instead of him on hers. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short time. Gently running her fingers over the tattoo on his chest as she watched Law sleep. Never in her life did she think that something like this would happen. That she would meet someone who she felt so close too. Who made her feel happy, safe, and loved in such a way. It wasn't the kind of love that her family or friends showed her. It the kind of love she saw in her mother's eyes when she saw her father and her father saw her after months of being apart. The kind of love where you could be apart for years, but still filled with uncontrollable passion when you see each other again. She didn't understand how she could fall in love with someone that she had only met once before. Then suddenly after he saved her life and spent a few days together it felt that she could trust him no matter what.

Luffy remembered how her mother had described her and her father's first meeting. It was so short and they barely said a word to one another. She a new recruit of the rebels and he her commander. All that they had done was lock eyes as she revealed her name and reason for joining before he went to next recruit. But those few moments left an impression on them both. Over the next few years they met countless time after that to give her missions and soon she made her way up being his fourth in command thanks to her spy and assassination skills. But still it wasn't until their base was attacked and she had pulled him from the burning building that was their headquarters and escaped together on small ship for two that they truly made any connection. Trapped on that tiny vessel waiting to hear from the other members to be rescued they became close very quickly. Then it happened. They had run out of food and were low on water. To looked like it was the end. They decided to make their last moments memorable. Hours after Kuma found them. Nine months later Luffy came into the world. In her mother's own words you could know a person for ten second or ten years it wouldn't matter. Love is mysterious thing that can be born in the most amazing ways.

Signing Luffy continued to run her fingers over Law's tattoo. She really liked them. They reminded her of Ace's arm tattoo. He had gotten it on the fifth year anniversary of Sabo's dead. The crossed out S was kind of like a reminder of the fallen brother. Luffy could tell that tattoos Law had were just like that. Only they kind seem to mean more. Like the tattoos on his shoulders it was like they represented a burden he had to carry on his shoulders. Same with the one on his chest it was like it represented someone close to his heart. She traced the small smiley with her finger and then closed her eyes. Soon she went back to dream land at the sound of Law's heartbeat.

Morning

Law moaned softly as he opened his eyes. He noticed an odd weight on his stomach. Looking down he saw Luffy curled in a ball with her head resting on his stomach. He smiled at the sight. She really did look different when she was a sleep. So innocent like nothing could corrupt her purity almost like child. Of course as he discovered it was just mask that hide painful past that would have broken a weaker person. Law couldn't believe how much she had suffered in her life or that in a many ways it reflected his own life. Being the only survivor of a massacre, being hated for their very existence, and losing someone they love just after finding then due to twisted and corrupted world. It was like they were brought together by fate to help heal the pain and sorrow that scarred their hearts.

Luffy yawned and rubbed her eyes with one hand and trying to brush her hair down with the other. Law chuckled at the adorable sight causing Luffy pout sleepily at him. Law stopped laughing only to smirk down at her instead.

"Nice hair," Law commented.

Luffy shot him a glare and laid her head back down and mumbled, "Shut up Law."

"Sorry," Law said with smirk telling her he really wasn't.

Luffy shot him a look before burring her face in his chest and said, "What time is it?"

"Looks like it's close to ten thirty. Why?"

"Margaret told Bepo yesterday that Hancock was going to be back some time this afternoon or this evening."

"Damn and here I was starting to enjoy myself."

"Law."

"Hmm."

"I'm not going back Sabaody Archipelago with you."

Law looked down at her in confusion and asked, "What? Why?"

"The day Rayleigh gave me back my music box he gave me an offer. That he would train me for the next two years and teach me to use my haki. Law what happened at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford showed me that Moria was right. I'm not ready for the New World. I need to get stronger. Not just for my crew, but if my going to help you take down one of the Emperor then I need get stronger."

"What about your crew?"

"Rayleigh has a plan to get a message to my crew. He says that like me that they were probably sent somewhere where they could find allies. They can then spend the next two years training to get stronger as well. I want to see them, but I also want to protect them."

"Lu…"

"I don't want see something like that again Law. Watching someone I love die in front of me like that. That's why I have to get stronger," Luffy mumbled softly as she got out the bed and walked over to wardrobe.

Law signed and got out of bed. Walking up behind her Law grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Hey, I understand. This is important to you. So I'll support you and this could make things fun in the future."

"How?"

"Can you imagine the chaos you will cause after missing for two years? It will send the Government into a panic and I can't wait to watch," Law stated with a smirk.

Luffy laughed softly and turned around in Law's arms. Standing on her tiptoes she gave him sweet kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as the kiss began to deep the door slammed open.

"LUFFY MY LOVE I'M BACK!"

Sorry this took so long. Finals. I probably won't update for a few weeks. Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Love is the Sea

The room was completely silent as Hancock took in the sight before her. Her precious Luffy was in the arms of Trafalgar Law and they had been kissing. KISSING! But Luffy Was Hers! Trafalgar Law must have forced himself on her! With that thought in her mind Hancock jumped at the young lovers ready to rip Law limp from limp. She wasn't going to give him the privilege of have a quick death as a crushed statue. She was going to make his death long, painful and merciless.

Of course both pirates were cursing the gods the moment Hancock barged in. Now they have to deal with a murderous War Lord.

Luffy quickly tackled Hancock to the ground and shouted, "HANCOCK STOP!"

"HE STOLE A KISS FROM YOU MY LOVE! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR SUCH AN EVIL TRANSGRESSION!" Hancock cried in anger as she wrestled free and swiped a kick at Law.

"LUFFY LITTLE HELP! SHIT!" Law yelled as he just barely dodged getting nailed by Hancock.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hancock cried as she readied her Love Love Pistol Kiss.

"ROOM" Law gasped as he switch with a pillow just in time winching when it shatter once it hit the ground.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!"

"OH SHIT!"

"HANCOCK," Luffy exclaimed as she jumped on Hancock canceling the attack and pinned her down, "I'M THE ONE WHO KISSED HIM!"

"W-w-what?" Hancock whispered in shock.

"I kissed Law," Luffy said softly as she sat up slowly still holding Hancock down just in case.

Tears began to flow down Hancock face and she whimpered, "B-but I…I… you."

"Law can you give us a few?" Luffy asked as she brought Hancock into a hug.

"Yeah. I'll make sure no one comes in," Law stated as he quickly left the room.

Hancock broke down and began to cry in Luffy's arms. Luffy simple held her and let her cry. Hancock felt as if her world was ending. She had just found Luffy. She loved Luffy with all her heart. But Luffy's heart belonged to someone else.

"Hancock look at me," Luffy whispered softly.

Hancock wiped her face and looked at Luffy with pain filled eyes, "Is it because I failed?"

Luffy looked at Hancock confused as she continued.

"I failed to help you save your brother is that why you don't love me?"

Luffy signed and said, "Hancock that isn't it at all. I will always be thankful for what you did for me. Thanks to you I was able to get so much closer to saving my brother then I could have on my own. I got see to see him one last time at the very least. You put so much at risk to help me. I can never thank you enough for what you did for me."

"Then why don't you love me?" Hancock whimpered.

"Because you can't choose who to fall in love with," Luffy stated, "Or when you fall in love with them. At least that's what my mother would say."

"Your mother?"

"She said that love is like the sea. It untamable and you can only go where the tides take you be it through a smooth gentle current or a raging storm. It can bring you both great joy and great sorrow."

The room was silent for a moment when Luffy pulled Hancock into a strong hug.

"Hancock I do love you, but only as a friend nothing more and nothing less. The one I love is Law and I don't think I can't ever love someone else like I do him," Luffy whispered, "Like I said love is like the sea. It is forever changing."

"What are you saying?" Hancock asked softly.

"I'm saying don't give up on love just because it didn't work out this time. You never know what could happen."

It was silent for a moment and then "KKKKYYYYAAAA!"

Luffy jumped back and stared at Hancock.

"Luffy My Love I Will Never Give Up On Our Love! I Promise You!" Hancock exclaimed as she jumped up.

"Wait Hancock that wasn't what I meant!"

"Oh I must go address the Kuja. I raced off to see you before they could bask in my beautiful presence," Hancock stated as she headed to the door, " I will return my love."

"Hancock Wai-" Luffy tried to say as Hancock slammed the door shut.

Luffy groaned and whispered to herself, "Dad was right too. Love gives you headaches as well as heartaches."

Hallway

Law leaned against the wall and signed as he waited outside. He looked up as Hancock stormed out his and Luffy's room and slammed the door shut. The air was tense as the two started each other down. Law's face was blank while Hancock's held obvious hatred and disgust. The silence was finally broken by Hancock.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," Law stated without a moment of hesitation.

"If you hurt her I will not hesitate to hunt you down and destroy you," Hancock threatened as she turned and walked away and began to think about what Luffy had said about love.

'_You can't choose who to fall in love with… love is like the sea. It untamable and you can only go where the tides take you be it through a smooth gentle current or a raging storm. It can bring you both great joy and great sorrow.'_

'You are right Luffy. I can't help that I love you just as you can't help that you love him. I hope that Trafalgar brings you great joy. The same joy that you have give me,' Hancock thought smiling as a single tear ran down her cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Back to the Sub: Telling the Crew!

Law knocked before walking into his and Luffy's room. Luffy was sitting on the ground looking a little exhausted

"So she took that better then I thought she would," Law said he as helped her up

"She almost killed you!" Luffy said confused.

"Yeah, but what ever you said to her made her not try and finish the job when she came out," Law stated with a smirk as pulled her into his arms, "Now where were we, oh I remember."

Luffy smiled and wrapped her arms around Law's neck as he leaned down. Just as they were about kiss the door slammed open once more. Which caused Luffy jump in surprise and into Law's arms and causing him to back up and trip over Bepo who had somehow slept though the whole Hancock incident.

"Luffy! Mr. Trafalgar! Hancock and her sister are taking their baths. Quick gather your things and meet Margaret and I by the doors and we will sneak you back to the sub! Hurry we don't have much time!" Elder Nyon cried before she slammed the door shut.

"You know I am really starting to miss those few days we were alone," Law stated as he untangle himself from Luffy.

"Yeah we only had to worry about Bepo then and he slept half the time and knew when to make himself scarce the rest of the time," Luffy grumbled.

"Bepo wake up," whispered Law as he shook Bepo.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Bepo exclaimed as he shot up wide awake.

"Come on help us get our stuff so we can sneak back to the ship."

"Aye, aye Captain!"

Quickly the three of them grabbed their stuff and ran to the doors meeting Margaret and Nyon. They quietly ran down the stairs and made their way through the alleys and to the gate.

"We will bring you lunch later. Bye Luffy I'm glad your better," Margaret said as she and Nyon ran back into the city.

The three pirates began to walk back to the ship when Law noticed Luffy face was bright red and it looked like she thinking really hard about something.

"Lu? What are you thinking about so hard?" Law asked.

Luffy stopped and then looked up at Law and asked, "Law what are we going to tell your crew?"

"Tell them about what?"

"Umm about the fact that we are dating."

Law stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Shit!"

"You mean to tell me that we have been stuck in the city for four days you completely forgot about telling the crew."

"It fine I'll think of something. We just got to break it to them gently."

"Why don't we just tell them that we are together?"

"They have been trying to flirt with Kuja girls for the last few weeks and have failed miserably meanwhile we are stuck together for four days and already in such deep relationship that we know things about each other that our own crews don't know about us. Until you woke up the only real conversation we had was when we trying to out do each other and Kid when we fought the marines. Plus until a few weeks ago I thought you were a guy," Law argued.

"Don't you think they would be happy that you found someone?" Luffy asked.

"Look the crew seems to never like the girls I've shown interest in. Granted they were only short flings that I would have when we where docked for a few weeks in a single place to let the log pose set and they were few and far between. They never said anything but, they always seemed annoyed with girls when I brought them on the sub and when they thought that I wasn't looking they would glare at and pull pranks on them. Don't know if it's just the type or what, but they just never liked them. Hopeful since they already like you so much they will be happy. If not well you've been able to charm people in worst situations so you'll be fine."

The three came up to the curtains that made up the border to the Heart Pirates Camp. Law opened the curtain and let Luffy and Bepo go through before he followed them in. The crew, Jinbe and Rayleigh were relaxing in sun and didn't even notice the three of them standing there. Just when Law was about to announce their return he heard something that surprised him.

"You think Captain's made a move on her yet?" Penguin asked.

"Captain? Please if anyone is going to make a move its Luffy!" Shachi exclaimed.

"You think so?" Jean Bart asked curiously.

"Please have you not been watching? Captain is fighting this with all his strength because he probably thinks its stupid to get involved with a rival for the King of the Pirates. But if you ask me he needs Luffy in his life and if not her some one just like her!"

"True, she would be good for him. A lot better then any of those other girls he's dated," Penguin agreed.

"Yeah remember that hot mechanic on Bells Island?"

"Let's not forget that red head in Dellime Kingdom!"

"And of course there was the goth girl he met on Burbank Island."

"What was wrong with these other girls?" Jinbe asked.

"Yes what could have been so bad about them all," Rayliegh questioned, "Surely he can't have that bad of taste in women."

"It not his taste in women that's the problem. All the girls were beautiful and smart and were able to relate to Captain in one way or another," Shachi explained.

"Then what was the problem," Jean Bart asked.

"The girl on Bells was tough mechanic that could sure throw a punch, but the biggest risk she had ever taken was using a rusty wrench to screw in a bolt. The red head was a sexy tattoo artist who is one the few people make Captain smile was also so quiet that half time I forgot she was even there. And the goth she was into all things dark, scary and creepy so she wasn't weird out at all by the Captain's powers, but she was also one those people who are just plain depressing to be around."

"I am failing to see the problems with those girls. It sounds like they would have been great for Law," Jinbe stated.

"No they weren't. Captain needs a girl who can fight and take risks. Someone who can be loud and crazy and still make Captain smile. The girl has to not care at how different a person is no matter what and make people love being around her. Luffy is all that and more," explained Penguin.

"That is true Luffy is a special kind of girl. Any man would be lucky to have her. I'd even take a crack at her if I was a few years younger," Rayleigh said with a smirk.

"Yeah now if Captain would stop being stupid about this and just tell her how he feels. Luffy seems like the perfect girl to make Captain happy and that's all we want. For Captain to be happy"

"Well looks like your wish has come true," Law exclaimed with a smirk as he slipped his arm around Luffy shoulder.

"Captain!" The crew cried in surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jinbe asked.

"Somewhere around who would make the first move me or Law," Luffy stated with a big smile on her face, "By the way Shachi you were wrong Law did make the first move.

"Wait you mean you are actually together!" Shachi exclaimed.

"Yes," Law and Luffy said.

"Like together as an actual couple?" Pengiun asked.

"Yes."

"Together with the kissing and everything," Jean Bart questioned.

"Yes!"

"Awesome! This is a cause to celebrate and lucky for us we still have that sake we have been saving," Shachi cried.

"Jinbe, Rayleigh would you mind helping us?"

"Sure I could use a good drink anyway."

"Wait for me I got some couple of bottles of that champagne that Captain likes."

The crew, Jinbe, and Rayliegh quickly ran back to the sub leaving Law and Luffy alone.

"And you thought they wouldn't take it well Shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"Never thought I would be glad about being wrong," Law said with smirk as he pulled Luffy into a kiss.

Okay I know it been awhile. I've been a little depressed lately and just couldn't get myself to write. I'm better now so I will try to update more often. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Gift from the Heart

The Heart Pirates and company were happily drinking and relaxing. Luffy was telling Shachi, Penguin, and the rest of the crew about her adventures. Law was sitting next to her under a tree reading one of his medical journals. Jinbe was meditating while Jean Bart and Bepo were going over some of their maps and sea charts prepare for their journey.

"So Franky saying he still wouldn't join so Robin used her Dos Fleur Grab on his-"

"Luffy!"

"Ahh man right at the good part," Penguin complained.

"Hey Hancock," Luffy stated as the Kuja queen and the Kuja brought out buffet for lunch, "This looks great."

"Oh that is for those filth men. I have a banquet made for you and me back at the palace," Hancock exclaimed joyfully.

"Umm Hancock."

"Might as well go with her Luffy. God knows she isn't going to listen if you try to say no," Law stated as he grabbed a piece of Sea King meat.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked.

"Its fine we need to deal with a few things for the voyage anyway."

"Okay I'll see you guys later. Oh Hancock there's actually something I need discuss with you about tonight's dinner."

"Kyaa anything for you Luffy," Hancock squealed in joy as she and Luffy left the Heart Pirates' camp.

Later~

Law looked out at the setting sun and stretched. Patting Bepo on the belly as he got up he began to do a double check on the crew's clean up of the camp. They would be heading for Marineford in the morning and needed to be read to go when the Kuja ship sent sail. The plan was to have the sub follow the Kuja ship underwater through out the journey. Luffy, Rayleigh, and Jinbe would stay on the sub since it would be too risky to have them be accidently be see by the Marines on the Kuja ship. According to Hancock there was a small island where the Kuja and the Heart Pirates could dock and while Luffy, Rayleigh, and Jinbe sent the message to the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. After that they would all head for a deserted island in the Calm Belt close to Amazon Lilly where Rayleigh plan to train Luffy for the next two years.

"Captain!" Penguin cried as he and Shachi ran over.

"Is everything ready?" Law asked.

"Yeah. We got both oxygen tanks filled as well as the emergency back up tanks. The food and water supply is fully stocked as well. The batteries still have about two and a half weeks of power left," Shachi explained.

"All the cargo has been strapped down and we triple checked the repairs on the sub for Luffy's little umm break down. We also set up the guest rooms for Rayleigh and Jinbe. Their getting themselves settled now. Umm Captain why didn't we set up a room for Luffy?" Penguin asked.

"She is sleeping with me in my room," Law stated bluntly.

"Ooohh... you work fast Captain," Shachi exclaimed with a perverted grin.

"Yeah just how flexible is a rubber girl?" Penguin snickered.

Law was silent for a few moments with blank look on his face and then…

BONK!

OOOWWW!

BANG!

SHIT!

"Idiots," Law stated as he walked away from their bruised and battered forms.

"Law!" Luffy cried as she ran out of the forest carrying a large trunk.

"Hey Lu I was starting to think Hancock had kidnapped you when you didn't make it back for dinner," Law stated with smirk as Luffy ran up to him.

"Trust me she tried," Luffy laughed as she dropped the trunk, weight of it hitting the ground left an indent

"What in the trunk?"

"Oh some clothes and stuff that the girls gave me for the trip.

"Let me help you with that," Law offered, "Shachi! Penguin!"

"Aye Captain!" the two shouted in slight fear

"First of all. What have we learned?"

"Not to make comments we will regret?" Shachi asked cautiously.

"Not to ask questions that will make you pissed off?" Penguin nervously asked.

"No. Not to assume things about my relationship with Luffy, because you two don't think with the head on your shoulders or I will use you two as test subjects for my new Counter Shock move," Law threatened with a smirk that promised pain.

"Right!" they cried in fear.

"Now to make it up to me you two are going to take Luffy's stuff to the sub and you are going to have bathroom duty until we get to Marineford. And I want that the bathroom to look as clean as they have been for the last three weeks. Understood."

"Yes, Captain," the two pirates, groaned as they went to pick up the heavy trunk.

Law grabbed Luffy's hand and the two walked to the edge the cliff. Luffy sat down on edge with her legs dangling over the ledge and Law sat behind her with his arms wrapped loosely around her with his chin resting on her head. They sat there simply enjoying the sea air and the setting sun, as it would be a while before they experience either once they left the island in the morning. Just as the stars began to appear Luffy turned Law's arms and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Law," Luffy whispered.

"Yeah, Lu?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"Like I said before I did it on a whim. Though considering how everything went I'm glad I did it," Law whispered as his hand cupped her face and gently caressed the scar under her eye.

Luffy dug into her pocket and brought out the panda music box, "I have something I want to give you."

"What is it?" Law asked curiously?"

Luffy pushed the left ear and the lid of the box opened. But instead of the picture of Kuma and Luffy there was a compartment with two long chained necklaces. Sitting side by side. On each was a piece of clear crystal that was about an inch long and a centimeter wide. Luffy picked up the necklaces and put the music box back in her pocket. Luffy slipped one the necklaces around Law's neck and then put its twin around her own. Law's eyes wide as the crystals began to faintly glow and change colors.

"These are called aurora crystals. They can only be found on Aurora Lily. Lovers on the island would wear them to show the world that their hearts only belong to each other. They say that as long as one crystal glows it means that person who bares its twin's soul is still on this earth and will on stop glowing if the person's heart ceases to beat," Luffy explained gently touching the glowing crystal that rested over on Law's chest.

Law started down at her and without single word gently kissed Luffy. It wasn't rough or wild, but it held more passion then any kiss they had before and spoken louder then anything he could have said. The two parted and rested their foreheads together smiling softly, the crystals softly glowing over their beating hearts.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Good-Bye Amazon Lily

It was just before sunrise when Law stepped out onto the deck. He could hear the faint sounds the crew preparing to dive. Walking to the back of the sub he leaned against the railing and waited to see Kuja's ship set sail. As soon as it did they would dive and head toward Marineford by hiding under the Kuja's ship. It would take about four days to get Marineford and another five to get to the Island Rayleigh planned to train Luffy on.

"Law!" Luffy cried as she ran up beside him.

"Hey Luffy what are you doing you doing up so early?"

"I asked Bepo to wake me up when we were close to setting off."

"Well he woke you up just in time. The Kuja should be heading out soon."

The two then fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the sunrise paint the ocean and sky a mix of red, pink and blue.

Luffy smiled sadly as she thought about the time she arrived on Amazon Lily. Meeting the Kuja, fighting the Boa sisters, saving Margaret and the others, learning the tormented and feared secret of Hancock and her sisters' past, finally heading out to Impel Down to save Ace. Closing her eyes her mind wondered to her journey through the six hells of the prison and the foes she faced at Marineford all of which lead to newest tragedy to add to her life. Her brother's heroic, but tragic death.

Luffy bit her lip as new images entered her mind. Law standing over her bedside watching over her, him comforting her as she broke down, befriending the Heart Pirates, learning of Kuma's death and revealing the truth about Sabo, finally reliving the horrific nightmare of her mother's death and home's destruction. A soft smile graced Luffy's face she remembered her and Law's first kiss and those few days the spent hidden away in the palace with Bepo.

So much had happened such a short time. It felt as if she had been on the island for years instead of a few short weeks. She had made so many new friends with the Kuja and Heart Pirates and with those new friendships so many new happy memories and even a few sad ones. And by some twist of fate she had fallen for her spotted hat-wearing savior. Someone who understood the deep-seated pain that she hid behind her smile.

"Hey Law," Luffy whispered.

"Yeah Lu?"

"Thank you for everything," Luffy said giving a Law a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to watch the sea.

"Your welcome, Lu," Law said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The two gazed out at the sea and just as the sun rose over the horizon the Kuja's ship came into view.

"There's the Kuja Pirates we better get inside so we can dive," Law stated he and Luffy head back into the ship

Luffy stop at the door and turned around. She took a moment to look back at the place that had been her safe haven for the last few weeks. She smiled and whispered, "Good-bye Amazon Lily its been fun."

Luffy turned and headed into the sub closing the door behind her. She quickly followed after Law. Looking around Luffy realized that other then how to get to the med-bay she didn't really know her way around the sub. It was to hot on Amazon Lily to really spend time in the sub for to long so she never explored and since she ended up falling asleep in the med-bay last night waiting for Law to finish cataloging everything she didn't even know where she going to sleep.

After a while they came to a door at the bottom of the sub. Law opened the door and walked inside. Stepping inside Luffy saw it was a bedroom. Against the wall by the door was queen-sized bed with a black bedspread with red tribal hearts on the edges and in the middle the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger. On the right wall was a large bookcase with glass doors with a collection of medical, classic, and adventure books. On the left was its twin, which held what Luffy, guessed was souvenirs from the islands his been on, pictures of his crew, and few other things. There was a black love seat in the middle of the room facing a large curtain on the wall opposite of the bed with a coffee table in front it and two lamps on each side. The walls held framed pictures of the crewmembers' bounty posters and newspaper articles talking about the Heart Pirates and their exploits. Just as Luffy began to look around the sub shook suddenly knocking Luffy off balance and right into Law's arms.

"Careful Lu, your burns maybe healed, but your ribs are still healing," Law stated as he helped her stand, "I should have warned you about that happening when the engines are started."

"It's okay," Luffy stated a steadied herself, "Is this your room?"

"Yep, this where you will be staying until we get to the island Rayleigh told us about," Law stated as he lead Luffy to the couch, "Just stay here while I go check on the crew. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Law left the room and Luffy began to look around the room. She stopped and looked at one of the wanted posters on the wall. She smiled at the picture of a younger Law with that familiar smirk on his face. Going over to the shelf with the pictures and souvenirs she admired the different pieces of art, jewelry and other treasures that Law had gathered over the years as well the many pictures of crew showing just how long they had been together. Luffy laughed at the picture of Law and Bepo. She never would have guessed that Law had been so short when he was a teenager. Especially with how tall he was now.

As she passed the bed she noticed a picture on a small dresser next to the bed. She picked it up and saw it was an old wanted poster. The picture showed a man blonde man wearing a dark read hood with two heart-like shapes hanging from it, purple feathered coat on his shoulders, and shirt covered in little hearts. His most striking feature was the tattoos he had on his face. Under the picture was the name Corazon. Luffy didn't know why, but she like the look of the man. It was obvious that Corazon was very important to Law. She would have to ask Law about his later.

Setting the fame down Luffy walked over to the bookcase. She looks into the bookcase and studied the many different books. A majority of the books were different medical journals. A few looked like old pirate journals. Others were very old and remind Luffy of the books in Robin's collection. She stopped when she saw a familiar book. Opening the door she grabbed a book titled :**_The Voyage of the Red Dawn. _**A sad look crossed her face as she stared at the deep red aged leather cover with gold lettering and faded picture of a glorious pirate ship. just as she was about to open the book she heard the doorknob turn. she quickl put the book back and closed the glass case as Law walked in.

"Everything is running smoothly and we are currently following the Kuja's underwater," Law explained as he closed the door.

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed, "Your room is awesome Law."

"Thanks," Law said with a smirk as he led Luffy over to the love seat.

Law turned down the light in the room and picked up a remote and said, "And this is the best part."

Pressing a button of the remote the curtain parted and Luffy gasped. Behind the curtain was large oval shape window. Luffy smiled in joy as she stared into the deep blue water of the Calm Belt. She could see for miles in the clear crystal waters. There were hundreds of different colorful fish and even a few sea kings swimming around.

"Wow this amazing Law it like being in the Shark Submerge III only bigger," Luffy laughed as a group rainbow fish swam in front of the sub.

"Thought you liked it," Law said as put his arm around her shoulder, "You need something to make being trapped underwater days worth it after all."

"I love it Law," Luffy whispered happily.

Law smiled soft and cupped Luffy's cheek and the two kissed passionately in the blue hued light of the sea.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Law's Annoyance and A Piece of Luffy's History

Law groaned as he left his room and more importantly Luffy. He was going to kill Penguin and Shachi. Those two just had to get to in stupid fight over who scrubbed the dawn toilets. Now Shachi had broken nose and possible concussion from getting his face smashed into a sink and Penguin had what looked like a broken jaw from getting hit in the face with a removable showerhead. The two of them may have been best friends, but when they got into a fight it always ended with them in the infirmary. Normally Law didn't mind it as much since their fights gave him plenty of practice and quite a few interesting injuries try his skills on over the years. Once Shachi actually got his foot stuck up Penguin's ass. To this day Law still didn't know how he did it. But today he actually had something that was better then fixing up the two morons, which was Luffy since who knows when he will get a chance to see her after they drop her and Rayleigh off on Rusukaina.

"Well we haven't been underwater for even six hours and you idiots have already put yourself in infirmary. That's gotta be a record," Law grumbled as he stepping into the infirmary.

"Sworry Aptain," Shachi mumbled softly.

Penguin groaned something that sounded like 'Yeah, Sorry Captain.'

"No talking Penguin," Law ordered as he carefully inspected Penguin's jaw.

"Sorry about this Captain I went to check on them and found them both knocked out," Bepo apologized.

"It okay Bepo I don't blame you," Law as he studied Penguin's injury, "Lucky for Penguin his jaw is only badly dislocated. I just need to wire it shut. You'll be stuck eating only liquids for the next few weeks, but other then that you should be fine."

"What about Shachi?" Bepo asked softly as he straightened the ice pack the Heart Pirate's head.

"One second Bepo. Penguin I need you to hold your jaw in this exact position okay," Law commanded as he placed Penguin's hands under his jaw, "Don't move an inch or you could end up dislocating it even worse. After I check on Shachi I'll wire your jaw. "

"Do you want me to give them some pain medicine Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Bepo I have less then nine days left before my girlfriend who I just got together with gets stuck on an island for the next two years to train. Meanwhile I still need to collect 50 hearts so I can get a position as a Warlord. After that I still have the probation to deal with and tracking down Caesar. So only God knows when I will actually see her again. But instead of relaxing and actual spending as much time as possible with her before we go our separate ways I'm here fixing these two morons after they get into a fight on who has to clean the damn toilets. So they are both going to suffer until I'm done with them. They can have painkillers after I'm done patching them up," Law explained he began to examine Shachi's head.

"Harsh, Captain," Bepo mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's okay buddy. Shachi do you feel like your going to vomit or pass out?" Law asked.

"Uh-ah. 'Ey Aptain?" Shachi slurred.

"Yes Shachi?"

"Wen id you ie oar hair ed?"

"What'd he say?" Bepo asked confused.

"He asked when I dyed my hair red," Law said as he set Shachi's nose, "Definitely has a concussion. He'll need to rest the next few days in his room. Bepo could you go grab Luffy a snack. She said was getting a little hunger earlier. Let her know I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay," Bepo mumbled as he left infirmary.

"Now then Penguin I'm going pop the jaw back into place."

Penguin groaned something that sound like 'Is it going to hurt?'

"No of course not," Law said with smirk as he popped the jaw back into place.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH!"

Meanwhile

Luffy looked up at the sudden cry of pain that echoed through the sub. Sounded like Law was going to be busy for a while. She shouldn't be surprised. He was the main doctor of the Heart Pirates after all. Everyone on the crew had some medical knowledge, though it was mostly basic stuff to help Law during surgeries and how to run the equipment. Luffy wasn't mad or anything. Law was the Captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates so he would be busy. Besides it had been a pretty nice day so far. Law had given her a small tour of the sub. She got to watch Bepo and a few others have a sparing match and after they had all eaten lunch made by the crew's chef in the cafeteria. Then Law had taken her to the wreck room where Law, Rayleigh and a few others played card games while she had roped Bepo, Shachi, Pengiun and even Jinbe into playing hide and seek with her. After a while she had begun to feel tired and Law had taken her back to the to his room so she could rest. He said to it would still be a while before she was back at full strength so she would tire easily. It was only about an hour later that Bepo came and told Law that Shachi and Penguin were in the infirmary and Law was forced to check them out.

Luffy walked over the bookshelf and picked up the book she had been looking at earlier. She couldn't believe that Law actually had a copy her family's book. Her Great Grandmother Scarlet on her mother's side had written_ The Voyage of the Red Dawn_. It was the true story of a female pirate that went by the name Crimson D. Rose who set sail to defeat King Draker Devilheir to avenge the deaths of her beloved father and fiancé. Her grandmother had actually been a member of the Crimson Pirates and had written of their adventurers. Before her death she had the book published though it was very rare to find a copy. The Government considered it to be sign of anarchy as Crimson D. Rose was one the biggest names in pirate history. Not only was she the first female Captain, but she was also the captain of an all female crew and was one the most famous and wanted pirates to ever set sail. Luffy smiled sadly as she remembered her mother reading her the story when she was five years old. They had only gotten to the middle of it when her mother had died. When her father had taken her from Aurora Lily the book was left behind.

Luffy was suddenly glad that she had let Robin convincer to teach her to read. Luffy had only ever been able to read the basics since she had never gone to school and the bandits and her grandfather never took the time to teach her. She could read her wanted posters and simple stuff like that, but usually let Nami or who ever read out loud from the paper find out more details. It was one of reason she got so lost at times. No had even realized she couldn't read until Robin notice her looking at her book about the Rainbow Mist that one time. Everyone just assumed she didn't like to read. Robin had ended up convincing Luffy to let her teach her how to read in secret. Luffy hadn't wanted her crew to know she couldn't read at the time. So they started having little reading lessons. Now Luffy could read much better though she still had trouble from time to time.

Well Law was going to be gone for a while and she hadn't practiced in weeks. This would be the perfect time to catch up on her lessons. Robin was a slave driver when it came to their lessons and was sure to check and make sure that Luffy had still been reading when the crew got back together in two years. Luffy sat down on the couch and opened the book. Before she knew it she was lost in world of her grandmother's adventurous past and memories of her forgotten childhood.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Wound From Years Past Still Bleeds

Everything was a just dark. Everywhere Law looked could only see darkness and nothingness. Then it became hard to breathe. Suddenly he was surrounded by fire. Law stumbled through the thick smoke when he suddenly tripped. As he looked up he screamed in horror. He had land right in front of his dead mother's face. Trying to crawl away he ran into his father's corpse. He stumbled toward the door only find on the other side all of his dead classmates and Sister Hope.

"Brother!"

Law could hear Lami calling for him. He ran to his sister's room only to find it blocked by the fire. Lami's cries were getting weaker and weaker. Law tried to get her, but the flames were to hot and the building was falling apart. As Lami's cries went silent the floor gave out from under him sending him falling into the sea of fire below.

"LAMI!"

When he hit the ground it wasn't hot, but freezing cold. Looking up he saw he was no longer in his family's burning hospital in Flevance, but a snow covered wasteland. Law shook in fear when he saw the Bird Cage in the sky and could know hear the screams in the distance of Barrels Pirates as they were forced to fight and kill each other. He then noticed that someone was picking him up. Looking up he saw the smiling face of Corazon.

"I love you, Law!" Corazon exclaimed as he sat Law down, "Calm."

Law realized he was in a large familiar chest as the lid was closed. He tried to call out to Corazon, but no sound could be heard. All he could do was listen in horror as Corazon was shot again and again.

Suddenly the lid open Law stared up in horror at Doflamingo's smiling face.

"Oh there you are Law," Doflamingo exclaimed.

Law began to cry silently. A confused look appeared on Doflamingo's face before his twisted grin returned as he picked Law up by the back of his cloak.

"Oh, I see with Corazon is still alive his Calm is still in effected,"

Law just shook in fear as he was brought in front of a half dead Corazon. Corazon looked up at him with regret and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

"So cruel of you to take Law's voice Corazon. Don't worry Law I'll get it back," Doflamingo said softly as he aimed his gun at Corazon's heart.

Law cried and tried to beg Doflamingo to stop, but nothing he said could be heard. Doflamingo pulled the trigger as Corazon reached out toward Law and Law reached out to Corazon. Their fingers just a millimeter apart before Corazon's lifeless hand fell into the snow.

"CORA!"

Law shot up with a gasp reaching out into the empty air. Still shaken from the nightmare his eyes darted around searching in the dark. After a few moments his eyes finally adjusted. He was in his room on his submarine at 200 feet below the surface. He had escaped from the fire and from Flevance. Doflamingo hadn't found him that night. He had gotten away. He had survived. Law raised his shaking hand and ran it though his sweat matted hair.

"It was just a dream," Law mumbled to himself.

Hearing a soft sign Law looked down beside him. Luffy was sleeping peacefully beside him. She was curled up close beside him with her arm lying on his stomach. At least he hadn't woken her up. Despite how vocal he was in his dreams he was a very quite sleeper thankful. Well except for the few time he muttered medical terms in his sleep, but that was a rare occurrence that only Luffy and Bepo knew about. Thankfully Bepo was the only one who knew about the nightmares. Using the mink as pillow for his naps had that affect. He was lucky Luffy was such a heavy sleeper cause he really didn't want to explain the nightmare.

Looking around his room once more he could now make the shapes of his furniture in dark blue light coming from his window. If he had to guess it was probably two or three in the morning. Since he doubted he be able to fall back asleep Law decided to take shower. He carefully got out of the bed so he wouldn't disturb Luffy though she frowned in her sleep once his body left her side. Law slipped his pillow under her arm and her smile returned as she cuddled into the pillow.

Law grabbed the clothes he set out earlier and quickly walked over to his private bathroom and closed the door. Turning on the shower he threw his sweatpants and boxers into the laundry chute. Leaning against the shower wall he let the stream from the showerhead run over his as his mind wondered. It had been over a month and a half since he had last had that nightmare. That was the longest time he had ever gone with out having it. The nightmare was something he carried with him since that night. The night Doflamingo killed Cora.

Shaking the thought way Law grabbed the shampoo from the ledge and began to wash his hair as his thoughts shifted to the past few days. It had been three days since they left the Amazon Lily for Marineford. Things had settled down after Shachi and Pengiun's little battled over the toilet. Everyone kind of was on their toes about getting injuries after hearing there were no painkillers when he was setting Shachi's nose and Penguin's jaw. The crew knew that Law meant business when he didn't use painkillers after all.

After he finished he had returned to his room to find Luffy reading one his books from his collection. He had been surprised to learn that her grandmother was the author of the book and was actually a member of the famed crew. They ended up spending the next few hours reading the book together through she read more then him. He wasn't surprised that she couldn't read until a few months ago. Her childhood made it pretty obvious that no one had ever bothered to teach her to read after all. Law actually like listening to Luffy reading. Her voice was unusually calm and soothing. Around the fifth chapter Luffy decided to stop and they went and spent the rest of the day working in the green house. It had made Luffy very happy as it reminder her of when she helped Robin take care of her flowers on the Thousand Sunny.

The next couple of days followed a similar route of them hanging out with the crew in morning. Then Luffy would take a nap at noon until about two o'clock giving time for Law to handle any issues he had to deal with crew ranging from training with the crew to going over medical reports. After that they would read a couple chapters of her grandmother's book and then hang out in the green house or in wreck room before going to sleep. Of course Luffy was starting to get antsy with all the peace and quiet. Law ended up letting her get into a sparing match with Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin the day before so she could release so of her pent up energy before she snapped. It helped, but he could tell that she looking forward to causing some chaos when they arrived at Marineford even if she wasn't going to get fight much if at all if Rayleigh and Jinbe had their way. The two had become very protective of the female Captain recently if the glares they sent his way once in awhile were anything to go by.

After a few more minutes Law turned off the water and began to dry his hair. He quickly slipped on his boxers and spotted jeans only to notice his sweatshirt was gone. Distinctly remembering seeing Luffy wearing a dark blue sweatshirt when he had crawled into bed earlier a smirk graced his face. Luffy's thief of his sweatshirts was becoming a nightly thing. He asked her why she did this just the other night. She laughed and said she liked how they smelled of mint and coffee just like him. Of course she had said this in front of the entire crew, which led a lot of catcalls and whistles. Though he got his revenge by telling them that after they dropped off Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh that while they were waited for them to comeback that they would be giving the outer hull a scrub down, which shut them all up pretty fast.

Feeling how warm it was at the moment Law shrugged and decided to just go without a shirt. All he was doing was grabbing coffee and then going to hang out and read on his couch until Luffy woke up. Running the towel through his hair one more time after he finished brushing his teeth Law left the bathroom. After checking on Luffy he headed toward the kitchen. To his joy who ever was on helmsmen duty had just made a fresh pot. He quickly poured himself a cup and started to head back to his room. Just as he got to the staircase that lead down to his room a voice in the darkness called out.

"Little early to be up already isn't Law?" Rayleigh asked in curious tone as he walked out of the shadows.

"Couldn't sleep so figured I get an early start on the day. After all in a few hours we'll be arriving at the island to drop you three off," Law explained softly as he turned to look back at the Dark King.

Rayleigh smirked as said, "Nightmares of your past haunting you tonight my boy?"

Law flinched but quickly covered it by turning around fully to face the man and said, "I don't know what you mean Dark King."

An unnerving gleam appeared in Rayleigh's eyes as he continued, "It understandable. Having survived Flevance you would have been left with more then a few bad memories. Not to mention what ever the War Lord Doflamingo did to you."

Law felt his blood run cold and whispered in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"I've always kept an eye on the pirates who hope to become the next Pirate King. I noticed that during your last three months in the North Blue you were attacking anything and everything that had connections to Doflamingo or his Underworld alias Joker. Not only that, but you took the very path though the Grandline that would lead you to some of his major smuggling operation centers and all butchered everyone that was apart of his crew while also freeing any slaves and captives. I would bet that if the Celestial Dragons hadn't shown up you would have done the same with Sabaody Archipeligo Auction House as well. Doing all that shows that you have a personal grudge against the man that has been brewing for years. How I knew you were from Flevance well I've had a hunch about that since I first saw your picture when you were sixteen. Those crosses on your hands are the symbol of Flevance. When I first met you it just confirmed it. Though you grown out of it mostly you still have a slight accent when speak certain words. Plus your gray eyes with the flecks of gold are a trait that only a pure blood Flevance descend could have," Rayleigh explained as he walked up to the stunned young man.

Law shook as he choked out, "W-why a-are you t-t-telling me t-this?"

"Because I think that Luffy is in love with you. And while she may not have said it yet I know that if she were to lose you as well it just might break her completely," Rayleigh revealed with a serious look on his face.

"What are you getting at?" Law asked angry that he had brought Luffy into this.

"It obvious to me that you going to do what ever it takes to go after Doflamingo. I already know that you plan to join the War Lords by playing nice and giving one-hundred pirate hearts to the Marines. With the War Lord privileges you will be able to move freely and not have worry about Doflamingo coming after you while you go out to find what ever it is you need to bring him down. But a flaw I've noticed about you is that you never plan for the unexpected and unless you do you will get yourself killed before you can have your revenge."

"So why not just try and convince me to not go through with it and how do you know so much about my plans," Law questioned with a glare.

"Because if it were that easy you wouldn't have made it this far into the Grandline. As for how I know well a few of your crew members have lose lips when they are drunk. Now listen me. I don't know what it is that Doflamingo did to you that made you so driven for revenge, but you now have something other then revenge to live for. Don't throw it away. Trust me you will regret it if you do. You may have given Luffy the cleaned up version of your past, but she doesn't know the full story. She can't help you move on until you do. The wound that you have in your heart will only stop bleeding if you let a loving hand heal it," Rayleigh finished as he began to walk away.

"What makes you think I want her to heal it?" Law snapped after him.

Rayleigh stopped and said softly, "Because you love her just as much as she loves you. If you didn't you wouldn't have even gotten involved with her like you have."

With that Rayleigh left the Heart Pirates Captain standing alone in dim light the Dark King's word echoing in his head.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Don't Tell Me Now Just Tell Me Someday

Law glared out into the dark blue sea from his couch. For the last four days Rayleigh's words from that night had echoed in his head. Deep inside apart of him knew that Rayleigh was right. The part that been buried deep inside his heart when his family and city was burned into ashes and buried even deeper when Cora died protecting him. But in his mind he knew that he couldn't turn back know. Corazon had died trying to stop Doflamingo and saved his life using his last breath. He owned it to him to take down that monster once and for all. Still every time he looked at Luffy he felt like he was betraying her trust by not telling her about Cora. But he could bring himself to do it just yet. He needed something to happen before he could tell the whole truth about his past. Law just didn't know what that something was.

"Law? You okay?" Luffy sleepily whispered from the bed.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep Luffy. We will be docking in a few hours," Law gently told her.

Luffy instead got out of the bed and wondered over to the couch. The last few days she had notice the way Law had been acting. It wasn't obvious, just that at times he would get a look a determination on his face and then a look of frustration. It was like he was at war with himself. She remembered seeing that look on her father's face right before he set her away. Luffy didn't know what was bothering him, but it had to be something that was dangerous and painfully to remember. Otherwise he would be hiding it much better. Law reminded her of her father in that way. Unless it was truly something that reminded him of something painful Dragon would often hide what he really felt behind a confident smirk similar to Law. For Dragon the only things that ever made him stop smirking her mother's death and his decision to send to Luffy to live with Garp for protection.

Luffy didn't know what exactly was causing Law pain, but she had a gut feeling it had to with the man in the wanted poster by his bed. She asked him about it, but all he told her was Corazon was someone he adored and it seemed that crew didn't much else other then Law became a pirate because of his death. Luffy remember Law mentioning that a man who died saving his life and how his Jolly Roger represent the man's smile. There was no doubt in her mind that man was Corazon and what ever Law was planning on doing it had to do with avenging his death.

Coming to a decision and hoping to put his mind at ease Luffy sat next to Law and said, "You know when my dad sent me to live with grandfather I didn't understand why he was sending me away. We just lost my mom and she used to say that the best way to grieve was to grieve together with the ones you love. I thought that he would want to keep me close after that. In my eyes if we had been with him before that man would have never seen my mom and the massacre wouldn't have happened."

Law shot her a confused look and asked with slightly angry tone, "So you blamed your dad for the massacre?"

"No if I blamed anyone it was the outsider who didn't obey the laws. Aurora Lily was kind of an outcast island. The people who first colonized it were pirates and their families seeking a safe haven from the Government and by sheer luck stumbled upon it during storm. You couldn't use a Log Post to find it because the island had special magnetic waves that were ever changing. There was only one way to find the island for sure and we were the only people that knew it. We had a few people who would choose to leave and bring back outsiders who were looking for a fresh start. Still even after centuries we still knew that the Government was dangerous and couldn't be trusted had laws to protect ourselves from them. Whenever my grandpa visited everyone was on edge, because he worked for the Government was only allowed there because my mom vouched for him and would be the one bring him to island and escort him off. But that outsider didn't listen to our laws and we paid the price for it. Even if my mom and I weren't living there at the time there were others that were hiding out on the island so the massacre still would have happened. My mom just had the most recognizable face," Luffy explained.

"Okay who was your mother anyway and if she was so wanted by the Government why didn't your Grandfather turn her in?" Law questioned, as he had been wondering for a while just who her mother was that the Government was willing to massacre an entire island in order to kill her.

"To answer your second questioned she had retired and appeared to have left the rebels behind to protect me so my grandfather looked the other way kind like he did with Ace. Plus the only reason he even knew I existed was because she wanted my dad to tell him. To answer your first questioned ever heard of the name Bloody Lily," Luffy said with smile.

Law stared in Luffy in shock. Of course he had heard of Bloody Lily. She one the most wanted rebel assassins in all the seas. Bloody Lily was called so because she killed her victims with a single slice of the throat and would rest white lily sprinkled with their blood over their hearts. It was said that she did so as an offering of tranquility for their souls journey to afterlife and well as reminder to others of blood she was willing stain her own purity and innocence with to defeat her enemies. The assassin had disappeared almost eighteen years ago with out a trace.

"Massacre makes more sense know?"

"Yeah, but one more question other then Garp do you have any non-criminal family members?" Law beginning to wonder just how crazy her family could get.

"My Grandpa Izzy was a pirate that's how he and Grandma Scarlet met. Not sure on my dad's mom though so I can't be sure honestly. Now no more questions and let me finish?"

Law held his hands up in surrender and let her continue. At least she had taken his mind off what Rayleigh said for a bit.

"I didn't understand why my dad was send me away and I got angry. I yelled and screamed that I didn't want to go and that I hated him for leaving me when I needed him the most. Then I started crying because I thought that he didn't want me anymore. My dad hugged me and told me that I was to young to understand why I was safer with Gramps. He said he and my mother had hid a lot of things from me and that he would tell me when I was ready. I asked when that would be and he said someday. I've waited for fourteen years Law and I still don't have any answers, but I'm still willing to wait until that day comes."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Law I know you are hiding something from me and I know it has to with Corazon's death. I also know that you aren't ready to tell me what it is that you are planning to do,"

"Luffy…" Law muttered not knowing what to say.

"Look I'm not saying I don't want to know what you are planning. I just want you know that just like for my father's reasons I am willing to wait until you are ready to tell me everything. Just do what you need to do to be ready tell me. You don't have to tell me now just promise to tell me someday okay."

Law silent before he pulled Luffy closed and rest his forehead on hers and whispered, "I promise, someday."

Law then cupped Luffy's chin and gently kissed her. Then he leaned back on the couch and together started out into the ocean in complete silence. Simply spending their last few hours together in each other's arms.

Okay I know that it been longer then I said and that this isn't the best chapter, but I have finals coming up and been too busy to write. But I wanted to at least give you guys something to tied you down 'til then. It will probably be month before I can update again. Enjoy, Please Review and Thanks for Reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Gifts of the Past and a Kiss Goodbye

Law signed as he felt the sub come to a stop. For the last few hours he and Luffy had sat in silence waiting for the inevitable. When the island Rusukaina had come into view Rayleigh had come and told Luffy to get ready to leave. He smirked as he remembered Luffy trying to sneak a bunch his sweatshirts in her bag. As they were getting closer to Rusukaina Law had sent Luffy head of him saying he needed to take care something before Heart Pirates headed back to Sabaody Archipelago. Luffy told him to hurry before grabbing her bags and heading to the deck.

Law stared down at the small wooden chest in his lap. He hadn't opened it since they had entered the Grand Line. The chest and it contents were some of the last precious treasures of his family he had left. Pieces of his past the he had thought lost forever until he found them hidden in the ruins of Flevance all those years ago…

Flashback

Law stare up at the large snow covered stonewall. It had been over four years since he had last seen this this horrid wall. The very wall that was built to protect the outside world from the contagion known as Amber Lead Disease, as well as trap the dying citizens of Flevance as their city was burned. He never thought he'd ever return to the place that had been living hell for him, but he also didn't think he would live to see his fourteenth birthday. Life really was full of surprises it seemed.

The wind blew hard causing him to shiver in cold winter air. He held the old tattered cloak closer to his body and pulled the hood up to protect his beloved hat. Making sure no one was watching Law quickly walked along the wall until he came to a large locked gate. Taking a small rock out of his pocket Law threw it through the bars and activated his room switching places with rock. Then he walked into the ruins of his once beautiful home his footprints disappearing under the falling snow.

As he walked passed the burned out skeletons of homes and businesses Law's mind wondered to what had brought him here. For the past year he had been traveling from island to island trying to stay hidden from Doflamingo. It had taken him month to understand how to use basics of his new powers after which he slowly leeched the poison out of his body for the next nine months all while continuing to make him self stronger. Then while hiding out in a shady little town on an island near the Red Line he heard rumors of Doflamingo trying to get War Lord status. With that kind of power Doflamingo would be able to track him down in no time. So he had to find a place to hide that no one would ever think to look for him. A place that Doflamingo would believe that he would never willingly to go back too.

Law stopped as he came to a familiar set of gates. The last time he had been here he had watched as his whole world was burned to ash and cider. Now all that remained of the place he once called home was the burned boards and charred rubble. A few tears drops slid down his face as he slowly walked around the ruins to the courtyard in the back. Memories began to play over in his head. His father teaching him about the human bone structure. His mother kissing his cheek goodnight. Lami laughing as she and Law watched a parade during a festival. Law playing tag with his friends in the courtyard. Sister Hope watching over them as they played. By the time he reached the back of the courtyard tears were running down his face and his body was shaking from silent tears. After taking a deep breath to calm him self, Law opened a small gate hidden behind what use to be a rosebush in the back wall and continued down a small worn footpath.

Soon he found him self in the Whitewood Forest. It was the only place left mostly untouched by the surrounding countries attack. While the outer most trees had been burned with every thing else the river that cut through the forest saved the inner most trees from being burned. It was a small forest that just on the edge of the Flevance border. The woods were very thick and few ever went into the forest due to the risk getting lost or hurt due to the loose ground in the area often leading to trees falling or rock slides. Even the neighboring countries knew that going into the forest was like walking into a death trap especially during the rainy season when the river grew three times its already large size. As a result even during the massacre people steered clear of the forest. But Law's Great-Grandfather had been an experience wilderness expert and construction worker before he had moved to Flevance with his family during the beginning of the Amber Lead boom and found a safe path in the forest that lead to small clearing just far enough away from the river to not get flooded. Deciding to make a sort of vacation home for his family he built a small cabin in the woods that no one outside of the family ever knew about. If Lami hadn't been so sick Law's parents would have had Law and Lami stay in the cabin for safety when the war reached the city, but by that time she was to sick to be moved.

Law soon came to the clearing and he could see the small innocent little cabin that he remembered spending many joyful holidays in with his family. Feeling the wind blow stronger then before Law quickly made his way to cabin before the storm got worse. He came to door and quickly slipped inside the cabin. Law grabbed a flashlight out of one of his bags and made his way to fireplace. There was wood leftover from the last time his family was there thankfully or Law would be in for a cold night. Soon he had a nice fire burning and was finally able to slip off his cloak and gloves. Looking around he could see that other then a layer of dust and a few cobwebs everything was still the same. As if the cabin had been patiently waiting for the family to return. Sitting down before the fire he grabbed his two bags to go over his supplies. In the first bag he had couple of shirts and pants as well as an extra pair of shoes and unopened packages of socks and boxers. He also had enough canned food to last him for a week and four bottles of water. In his other bag he had a few medical instruments that he was able to steal from hospitals and different medications for pain and common illnesses. Law also managed to get several medical books that he could study when he wasn't training his Devil Fruit powers. He could easily steal more supplies and more importantly medical books from the neighboring countries when he needed to though he planned to mostly hunt for his food like he been for the last year. There were still plenty of animals in the area so he wouldn't starve and with the river nearby that he didn't need to worry about water either.

After Law sat there staring into fireplace in silence until he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. He looked up and stared at the smiling faces of his dead family. Seeing the pictures on the mantel made him feel like he was being stabbed in heart. Seeing his mother gentle smile, his father cocky smirk, and his sister's wide grin and knowing that these pictures and his memories were all he had left of his family made his heart hurt. Standing up he looked around the small cabin letting his memories take him away. He could smell bacon cooking as his mother made their breakfast in the little kitchen as he and Lami sat at the counter studying. He could hear his father snoring in the little bedroom they all shared at night with Lami hugging him as they slept in the little bed next to their parents' bed. He could see the marshmallows roast over the fire as his father told them the story of how he made fool of him self proposing to his mother making his mother laugh as then kiss his father on the lips grossing him out. He felt his mother's comforting arms around him as they watch his father and Lami chase after fireflies in clearing. Memory after memory continued to enter his mind bringing both comfort and sorrow to Law's crying heart.

Law walked over to the wall by the fireplace and felt the wall smiling sadly as felt the little lines covered into the wood. He remember how every summer his mother would had have him and his sister stand there and she would make cut to show how much they had grow that year. Law shook his head when he realized how short he had been four years before. He had grown up a lot since then, physically, mentally and emotionally. Finally Law made his way to the back of cabin and opened the bedroom door. Exhausted from the long journey Law pulled the dust-covered blanket of the larger bed decided that in the morning he was going to have to do a lot of cleaning starting with washing all the bedding. He climbed into the bed and just before Law could fall asleep he noticed a small chest sitting on the table next him. Law rested his hand on top of the lid remembering when he had given the chest to Lami for her fourth birthday. The silly joyful little girl would bring it with her everywhere just because her beloved big brother gave it to her. With a sad smile he opened the lid just as he finally fell to his exhaustion his hand then falling on to the table landing on something cold and metallic. The last thing he heard was the Song of the Sea.

End Flashback

The lullaby the Song of the Sea began to play as soon as Law opened his sister's old music box. The same lullaby Luffy's music box played. Inside the box was the last family picture his family had ever taken and under it were two gold bangles bracelets with a charm of the Flevance cross hanging from them. The only difference was that on one of the crosses topaz stone and on the other was a ruby stone. His father had won himself and his mother these bracelets on their first date at festival raffle. To them it had been the symbol of the start of their futures together. They almost never took them off except for when they were staying at the cabin always leaving them resting on the nightstand during their visits so they wouldn't get lost. Law could still remember how in the middle of their last vacation his father and mother had to return to Flevance due to a massive accident in one of the mines. The family ended up leaving their stuff behind planning to return later in the summer. But shortly after the Amber Lead Disease broke out and they never returned so his sister's music box and his parents' bracelets as well as many of their medical books and clothes were left in the cabin until Law returned four years later.

Luffy had given him a gift that was connected to her hidden past. Now Law wanted to do the same. He may not be able to turn back like Rayleigh had told him to, but Law did want to show Luffy that he cared for her just as much as she did him. He would tell her the whole story someday, but only after he finally completed Corazon's mission to stop Doflamingo. Corazon had been to kind to pull the trigger on his own brother so Law would be the one to end Doflamingo once and for all. After that he would be free to live his life and he hoped that life would involve Luffy by his side.

Law quickly made his way to the deck. He saw that everyone was already on the island. Hancock was gushing over Luffy and said how she would bring Luffy food everyday only to get in an argument with Rayleigh who said she couldn't do that, which lead her back to gushing over her once more. Meanwhile his crew were crying and making even bigger fools of them selves then when they had said goodbye to Jinbe a few days before. Bepo was giving Luffy a bear as he quietly sniffled into her shoulder as Luffy petted his head.

"So this is Rusukaina?" Law asked as he came up Rayleigh.

"Yes the Island of 48 Seasons," Rayleigh stated, "There once was country on the island, but the people lost the will to survive because of the harsh weather conditions and dangerous animals. It the best place for Luffy to train her Haki."

"Well then I guess when I visit her in a few months then I'll have to see how much stronger we both have gotten," Law said with smirk on his face.

"Know that will a interesting battle. You sure that you would willing to go all out against her?" Rayleigh asked with look of doubt.

"If I didn't she would probably kick my ass for it," Law explained simply as he walked over to Luffy, "Oh and Dark King don't think I have forgotten what you said. I will tell her everything… someday, but I must finish what I have started first. Then and only then will I be able to move forward."

" And what about Luffy?"

"She is willing to wait until I am ready and because of that my heart is already beginning to heal slowly, but surely."

Rayleigh nodded in understand and turned around to face an angry Hancock once more who didn't understand why Law was allowed to visit when she couldn't. If Rayleigh couldn't keep Roger from visiting Rouge whenever he got the chance, how the hell was he supposed to keep Law from visiting Luffy? Some things like young love were not worth the effort to fight against because either way those two were going to see each other. It was just easier to let them see each other then have to deal with pissed off woman who missed her boyfriend. Woman in love where just plain scary. Rayleigh shivered remembering the look Rouge would give him whenever he tried to get Roger to leave early during their visits. Now that he thought about Shakky was the same way when they got together. Even now the girls on Sabaody Archipelago knew that while he was away from home it was okay to flirt with him, but if Shakky was around it was best to keep several miles worth of space between them and Rayleigh. Of course explaining that to another woman in love was a little difficult even if said woman was willing to love from a far. God he hated love triangles.

Meanwhile Law was trying to get Bepo to let Luffy out of his bear hug.

"Bepo it's time to say good-bye now. Please let go of Luffy already," Law commanded.

Bepo shook his head and just hugged Luffy tighter. It was a good thing she was made of rubber or she would have a lot more broken bones by how tight he was holding her. Law shook his head and rested a hand Shachi shoulder.

"Room."

Bepo looked down and found Shachi whose face was slowly turning blue. He dropped Shachi and turned to pout at Law who was walking way with Luffy in tow.

"No fair, Captain!" Bepo shouted after the couple.

"That was mean Law," Luffy scolded Law as they came to the end of the shore.

"Maybe, but I wanted say my goodbyes and the three-hundred pound ball of fur smothering you was making it kind of hard," Law countered with a smirk.

Luffy smiled and said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Lu," Law, whispered gently as he reached into his pocket, "I've got something I want to give you. Let me see your arm."

Luffy held out her right arm and Law slipped the bangle with the ruby on.

Luffy looked at bracelet and said, "It's beautiful."

"It was my mother's," Law stated causing Luffy to look up at him in shock as showed her it partner on his wrist, "and this was my father's."

"Law…"

"You gave me one of the last piece of your old life to me and I wanted to do the same for you."

Luffy looked up into Law's eyes and smiled. Then she jumped up and kissed him with all her strength. Law wrapped his arms around her and kissed with just as much passion. They weren't going to see each other from several months. They need to get all their cravings pushed out the way. Of course they did this in front of the crew, some of who still didn't know when to keep their mouths shut.

"Oh come on Captain give her little tongue!" Penguin shouted.

Law pulled away and while staring longing at Luffy said, "Penguin for that you get to clean out the cadaver cells when we get back to Sabaody Archipelago."

Jean Bart laughed and said, "When are you going to learn that interrupting them is a bad idea Penguin?"

"Never it to good to tease Captain about something finally to pass up the chance," Penguin replied as the crew headed toward the sub.

Luffy laughed before Law silenced her with another kiss. He pulled away finally and gently cupped her cheek and gently caressed her scar. Law kissed Luffy's head and followed his crew to sub.

"Goodbye Law!" Luffy called after him.

"Goodbye Lu!" Law called over his shoulder as he got onto to the sub.

Rayleigh then walked up to Luffy and said, "Let's go Luffy."

Luffy nodded and walked backward waving not only to the Kuja pirates, but to Heart Pirates sub that was fading in the distance. When she could no longer see the sub Luffy looked down at the crystal around her neck and gently caressed it. Leaning on the railing of the deck of the Heart Pirates' sub facing the fading island Law did the same.


End file.
